La culpa es de la cama
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Ellos solo buscaban placer, algo de buen sexo que los hiciera sentir vivos, tal vez un encuentro casual en una discoteca pueda prendar sus vidas para siempre. Tal vez podrían amarse hasta más allá de la otra vida. "—Te miro...—susurró mirándola con intensidad—, y creo que no puedo amarte más." [Advertencia: Lemon.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**La culpa es de la cama.**

Por: Sayra Figueroa.

**_Despertando el deseo_****: Chapter 1.**

No, ni esa ni la otra, todas eran aburridas. Su amigo y compañero de trabajo le dio un leve codazo mostrándole a una rubia que pasaba pero simplemente negó con asco, ¿no había acaso una mujer que lo encendiera?, ¡Dios!, tenía dos meses sin tocar a una mujer, ¡dos meses!, y justo cuando las necesitaba no estaban las malditas. Su amigo negó de manera sorda y con una sonrisa libidinosa se acercó a la joven la cual lo recibió con un atrevido beso en la mejilla, incitándolo descaradamente a que Miroku la sedujera.

Bufó.

Su mirada dorada volvió a divagar por aquella —para él— aburrida discoteca, no había nada, estaba pensando seriamente en irse pero Miroku era su amigo y no quería dejarlo solo, además sabía que su compañero iba a salir borracho y él tendría que ayudarlo, no por ser un mujeriego empedernido lo iba dejar botado en media calle como un pordiosero de la peor calaña siendo el corredor de bolsa de la empresa en la que trabajaban. Suspiró. Tal vez tendría que tomar un vino, la fiesta estaba aburrida.

Volvió a echar una mirada y sus ojos paralizaron en una mujer, se sorprendió, ¡por fin había visto lo que buscaba!, delineó vorazmente y de manera sordo el fino cuerpo de la chica, de unos veintiocho deducía, quiso arrancarle con la mirada el vestido negro de lentejuelas que estaba a mitad de su muslo, observó cómo ese azabache cabello caía por el níveo cuello y se relamió los labios con lujuria, siguió recostado en la pared de la esquina de la barra y desde allí siguió desvistiendo mentalmente a la diosa que estaba a unos diez metros de él en el mismo bar.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior con desespero mientras tomaba el whisky, ¿fuerte para una mujer?, qué va, ella solo estaba harta de sentirse tan sola, tenía cuatro meses adictamente sola, desde que había terminado una relación de dos años con su novio, el cual no le daba mucha 'actividad' que se podía decir, no quería amor ni relaciones serias, solo necesitaba una buena noche o por lo menos momento de buen sexo, necesitaba a un hombre verdadero que la hiciera sentir mujer, solo quería ser besada, tocada, quería sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba con cada embestida que ese ser podría darle, quería placer…

Pero nada, al parecer no había nadie interesado en ella, ni siquiera porque estaba cruzada de piernas en la alta silla de la barra con casi todo muslo expuesto, nada, parecía que nadie podía llegar y llevarla a bailar o a seducirla solo para darle un poco de lo que ella necesitaba, ¿tan fea era?, además, su escote strapless le sentaba muy bien, para colmo de su desgracia, no podía tener una conversación candente con el bar tender porque era gay, ¡genial!, ese no era su año de suerte. Movió sus tacones negros al ritmo de la música, cerró los ojos, solo quería sentir que un hombre la acariciaba al compás del suave reggaetón que se asomaba, solo quería sentirse deseada. Quiso arquearse para poder sentir el placer de su fantasía, pero le dio vergüenza y tristeza a la vez, no podía creer que estuviera tan sola, decidió seguir con su bebida, estaba pensando seriamente en irse a su departamento, había salido a buscar acción, pero por lo que veía eso no iba a ser posible.

Él observó cada movimiento con detalle, se mordía el labio de manera disimulada, estaba excitado, completamente excitado solo de ver como se movía levemente al compás de la música, como si experimentara una fantasía mientras cerraba los ojos, se imaginó recorriendo libremente su mano por el exquisito muslo de aquella mujer que empezaba a volverlo loco, desabrochó el tercer botón de su camisa mangas largas negras igual que su pantalón de tela y quiso hiperventilarse, aquella imagen lo tenía acalorado. Se bajó de la silla, no iba a desperdiciar aquella exquisita oportunidad, esa mujer era fina, perfecta para sus fantasías.

Caminó decidido hasta ella y le tocó el brazo en señal de llamado.

Sintieron un escalofrío al contacto de su piel. Ella lo miró de inmediato, sus ojos dorados la impactaron, esa mirada detonaba deseo y una lujuria indescriptible, la misma que seguramente ella le estaba demostrando en ese momento, vio la sonrisa sexy que este hombre le dio y aunque quiso echarse a aquellos atractivos labios; ella era una mujer orgullosa ante ese tema y también le sonrió, de la manera más sensual que pudo hacer.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Oyó su voz varonil y ronca, se estremeció, no evitó sentirse mojada, ¡Dios!, jamás se había sentido así con un hombre, de solo oír su voz ya estaba excitada.

Dejó de manera delicada y sensual la copa en la barra y le sonrió, le tomó de la mano en señal de aprobación y bajó de la silla, ella demostraría lo que deseaba, iba a estar con ese hombre esa noche, lo decía ella, Kagome Higurashi.

_Yo quiero bailar, tú quieres sudar, y pegarte a mí, el cuerpo rozar._

Se sumieron en un movimiento suave y sensual, él agarró su cintura con ambas manos y se sorprendió, tenía caderas anchas y una cintura increíblemente estrecha, subió sus manos hasta el inicio de sus pechos y delineó el contorno de su pequeño cuerpo, no evitó gemir, podía oler su cabello y respirar en su oído ya que estaba detrás. Oyó un sonoro suspiro de parte de ella cuando apegó completamente su cuerpo y sintió su endurecido miembro, estaba increíblemente excitado, ella llevó su brazo enredándolo en la nuca de él, oliendo el perfume maderoso que despedía desde los negros cabellos. Siguió gimiendo y bailando suave al compás de la canción mientras sentía como la apretaba más.

_Yo te digo sí y tú me puedes provocar._

Movió su trasero de forma circular logrando que él gruñera roncamente mientras la apretaba contra su ya bastante doloroso y agrandado sexo, mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que le brindaba esa mujer a pesar de que solo estaban bailando. La canción cada vez era peor, ella comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido llevándolo al desespero, gemía, se arqueaba, suspiraba, se apretaban, sudaban, subían, bajaban.

¡Necesitaba hacerla suya ya!

La giró, ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba tenerla o iba a derramarse en su ropa, además, su miembro ya le dolía y estaba aprensado con el cierre de su pantalón. Miró sus ojos chocolates chispeantes, casi podía tocar con la mirada aquel deseo que la embargaba, que la ahogaba, simplemente lo miró con una media sonrisa sensual y sin más lo besó, enredó su pierna derecha en la cadera de él arrancándose gemidos, la disco era oscura y solo se iluminaba tenuemente por las luces psicodélicas; nadie podía verlos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó ella jadeante, mirándolo con pasión mientras se mordía el labio, chocaron sus frentes, a pesar de la poca luz, podía ver brillar sus ojos dorados.

—InuYasha. —Soltó él y sin más, volvió besarla.

Los dos lo sabían, los dos lo deseaban, querían estar juntos, querían revivir el deseo que habían perdido por cosas personales que en ese momento no importaban. InuYasha la arrastró esquivando a cuanta persona estaba en frente, ya no soportaba, lo necesitaba, estaba demasiado excitado.

La giró y puso contra la pared. Casi temblorosa por la adrenalina desabrochó el pantalón liberando el miembro de InuYasha, el cual ya estaba en su límite, no evitó gemir, se veía exquisito, a pesar de la poca luz, era un rincón alejado que alumbraba una lámpara que apenas se podía divisar. InuYasha solo pudo pegarse a deleitar los senos de aquella joven que se arqueaba ante él. Deseaba tenerla pero la imagen de sus senos subir y bajar fue demasiado tentadora.

Subió el vestido negro casi con desespero y liberó vorazmente de las bragas que le dejó hasta las rodillas pero de inmediato rodaron hasta sus pies, volvió a besarla con pasión y de una embestida entró en ella. Ella reprimió un grito de placer puro y el gruñó de manera ronca, casi desconociéndose, jamás una muer podría haberle dado tanto placer. Solo empezó a embestirla, la agarró por los muslos y ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas. Gritaba, la música era más alta, no podía evitarlo, sentir su gran miembro entrar y salir sin compasión era una tortura, una deliciosa tortura que ella deseaba disfrutar a lo máximo. Y oírlo gruñir no ayudaba mucho.

—Más rápido. —Pronunció ella agarrando sus cabellos de forma casi desesperada, aferrándose a él.

InuYasha hizo caso, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía su estrecha, caliente y mojada entrada apretarlo sumiéndolo así; en un placer que parecía irreal. Fue más rápido, casi salvaje, empezando a golpear su cuerpo contra la pared, pero ella no hacía que pedirle más entre gritos, más, que no se ocurriera parar, él sentía que ya no podía, en cualquier momento se iría.

—Vente conmigo. —Gruñó él con la voz irreconocible mientras la embestía con más fuerzas, lo sentía, sentía venir aquel placer indescriptible, era justo lo que había deseado, justo aquella sensación, era hora, sus gritos lo enloquecían, ya era el tiempo—. ¡Oh, maldición! —Casi gritó él al momento que explotaba dentro de ella.

La azabache sintió tocar el cielo con los dedos, el orgasmo que estaba experimentando era simplemente fuera de serie, ¡ese hombre no era normal!, sintió las últimas embestidas rodearla mientras su orgasmo seguía latente.

Estaba cansada sí, pero todo había valido la pena. Volvió a mirar a aquel hombre sin poder ver bien su rostro pero si sus ojos, jamás olvidaría sus ojos ni la maldita forma en la que la poseyó, jamás olvidaría aquella sensación, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así. Había sido todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo que deseaba.

InuYasha salió de ella completamente fascinado, estaba casi aturdido con aquella sensación, esa si era una mujer que pudo hacerlo sentir lo que era el verdadero sexo, jamás lo olvidaría. La chica se agachó y recogió sus bragas, no sentía ningún tipo de pudor, se las subió, se daría ya un baño en casa, su ropa íntima estaba mojada de su propio placer, no se arrepentía.

Se acomodó el vestido, estaba a punto de irse, estaba satisfecha. Sintió una corriente recorrerla cuando la caliente mano de InuYasha se posó en su brazo deteniéndola.

—Espera —le dijo con un tono casi desesperado—, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella sonrió. No esque fuera arrogante, pero eso le era privado.

—Eso no importa, —llegó hasta sus labios casi rozándolos y de manera sensual le dijo—, gracias por esta noche…InuYasha. —Volvió a sonreír y se alejó dejándolo sorprendido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ok llámenme bruja, pervertida, como quieran, pero unas amigas me pidieron por interno que querían que hiciera un fic con lemon, y no me podía negar, me encanta ser pervertida.**

**n/n**

**Bueno, la verdad esque creo que va a ser corto, cinco a seis caps., o menos, solo quiero divertirles. Un abrazo y las amo lindas.**

***W***


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_¿Se conocen?_****: Chapter 2.**

El sonido de sus tacones resonó por todo el edificio, ¡demonios, iba a llegar tarde!, osea, era su primer día de trabajo en esa sucursal y llegaba tarde, aunque ella ya hubiera trabajado para esa corporación, no podía permitirse llegar tarde solo porque conocía la jefe. Se apresuró a subirse a su auto y empezó a conducir. El trayecto de veinte minutos se le hizo eterno, pero por fin pudo llegar a la empresa.

Estacionó su auto Spark gris y le dio las llaves a uno de los trabajadores para que se estacionara. Miró su reloj una vez más y siguió con un paso casi corriendo mientras controlaba el caer de su bolso. Siguió resonando sus negros tacones ejecutivos mientras un montón de hombres la miraban asombrados, unos por su belleza y otros porque jamás la habían visto y ¿caminaba con tanta propiedad?, su falda azul oscura hasta la rodilla se movía la compás de sus caderas, su saco del mismo color combinaba con el azabache cabello suelto y la camisa blanca abierta de dos botones que llevaba le hacía resaltar bien con su vestuario.

—Buen día señorita —saludó algo apresurada, la joven devolvió el saludo—, verá yo tengo una cita con…

—¡Kagome! —Oyó su nombre siendo gritado con euforia mientras un ejecutivo elegantemente vestido caminaba hacia ella—, oh, hermosa te estaba esperando.

La secretaria veía esa escena con muchos celos, ¿pero de qué se quejaba?, ya tenía que estar acostumbrada a que su amor platónico fuera así de _atento _con todas las mujeres lindas, ella solo era una tonta que jamás conseguiría representar nada en su corazón.

Kagome le devolvió una sonrisa a la secretaria, esta se animó, la joven no parecía mala persona. Higurashi empezó a caminar hasta el hombre y le dio un beso cortésmente en la mejilla.

—Primo, hace años que no te veía. —Dijo entrando a la oficina—, lo bueno esque estábamos siempre en contacto.

—Ah, Sango, —se dirigió de pronto a secretaria que miraba atónita la escena—, cuando llegue Taishô, le dices que venga a mi oficina, ¿ok? —Diciendo esto último, entró.

Sango asintió. Los colores se le subieron al rostro de inmediato, ¡¿cómo pudo pensar que la joven nueva podría ser algo de su jefe?!, estaba completamente avergonzada, esperó a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Estaba algo aturdido, tomó el último trago de café y se paró, miro su reloj y vio que aún era temprano. Se acomodó el saco negro y tomó su portafolio. Llevaba una camisa blanca como siempre con tres botones abiertos y un pantalón de tela fina del mismo color de su saco, de verdad era que Hitomiko hacía un buen trabajo a la hora de plancharle las ropas.

Suspiró, bajó el ascensor hasta llegar a su auto negro cerrado y salir a su lugar de trabajo. De su mente no había salido aquella extraña mujer con la que había estado aquella noche en la discoteca, solo habían pasado cuatro días y esa imagen de ojos marrones no desaparecía de su mente quitándole concentración, y hasta el mismo sueño, la verdad era que le estaba preocupando el pensar tanto en ella, y más, la joven misteriosa no le había dicho su nombre; tal vez era eso que lo desconcertaba tanto, no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia el pensar tanto en ella.

Hizo estacionar su auto una vez llegó a la empresa y entró saludando a algunos trabajadores.

—¿Qué hay Sango? —Fue su saludo a la secretaria que tecleaba algo en su computador.

—InuYasha —le llamó ella—, Miroku quiere que lo veas en su oficina.

—De acuerdo.

El joven ambarino caminó hasta su oficina para dejar su portafolio y luego salió a la de Miroku, la cual quedaba a lado de la de él. Entró sin tocar nunca la hacía, pero cuando abrió la puerta un aroma muy familiar le nubló los sentidos, lo había percibido en algún lado, lo sabía.

—…por eso tienes que, InuYasha amigo —se detuvo mirando a su compañero.

¿InuYasha? Kagome entre cerró los ojos nerviosa, ¿qué ese no era el InuYasha de la disco?, su corazón se paralizó, admitía que no se , lo había podido sacar de la mente ni un solo segundo, tampoco podía borrar ese ardor en su cuerpo al recordar aquel suceso, pero ella estaba en proceso de olvidarlo, pero el verlo no ayudaría mucho.

—Te quiero presentar a…

—No es necesario. —Interrumpió Kagome a su primo, InuYasha sintió morir cuando escuchó su voz, se giró y se quedó helada al confirmar aquella mirada dorada que se juró esa noche que jamás olvidaría—, soy Kagome Higurashi, prima de Miroku Higurashi, un gusto —extendió su mano— señor…

InuYasha apretó la mano de Kagome sintiendo como el nerviosismo y las corrientes los invadían, podían sentir eso que el sentía en los ojos chocolates de Kagome, ahora que la veía con más claridad, se veía hermosa y tenía la cara de una niña, se le hizo muy angelical, demasiado.

—Tú…—Cometió InuYasha el error de susurrar mientras le dejaba la mano de manera suave.

Miroku miró la escena con confusión, no entendió cómo esque InuYasha había dicho eso, era absurdo. Sintió el ambiente pesado y no le quedó más que inquirir:

—_Se conocen._

La pregunta quedó como en el aire, nadie se movió ni respondió nada, Miroku comenzaba a sospechar, ¿por qué estaban tan extraños?, le era bastante confuso y no se iba a quedar con la duda, entonces InuYasha ya sabía que su prima estaba en Japón, ¿o qué?

—La vi pasar en la calle ayer y ahora me sorprende verla aquí —mintió mirando inmediatamente a Kagome para que esta entendiera la indirecta—, ¿verdad?

La chica entendió de inmediato y se limitó a afirmar de manera rápida alegando que era irónico que se hubieran visto y ahora estaban allí, en la misma empresa.

—Ah —dijo Miroku asintiendo—, pues tú nunca caminas, siempre andas en el auto InuYasha. —Miró a su amigo, se le estaba tornando bastante extraño, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Señor Miroku…—Sango se quedó petrificada, había irrumpido de manera descortés el momento y notó el ambiente que estaba ya bastante pesado—, le traía unos informes yo…lo siento. —Agachó la mirada. Iba a retirarse pero Miroku le dijo que se quedara, ella se sonrojó mucho y se alegró demasiado, pero así como subió tan alto, calló, porque le pedía que se quedara para que le entregara los informes.

La joven lo hizo y se fue, sintió su corazón romperse y no hizo más que esconder su dolor.

—Bien, ahora que Kôga se ha retirado, he quedado yo como suplente hasta arreglar el problema de la gerencia. —Habló Miroku como olvidando lo anterior—, es por eso que me tomo el derecho de asignarles su proyecto.

InuYasha y Kagome se miraron sorprendidos, ¿proyecto? Miroku explicó: Kagome, había trabajado desde sus dieciocho años en la empresa textil en China, donde estaba el jefe, pero resultó que la sucursal de Japón fue una de las mejores en todo el mundo, así que mandó a su mejor diseñadora para que trabaje con el mejor licenciado en materia prima de esa planta para que crearan las nuevas telas para los kimonos, almohadas y sábanas de verano, ese era el proyecto de oro que tenía el sr. Takeda, el cual se encargaría de inaugurar la nueva colección en la ciudad de Shibuya, donde se lanzaría el proyecto.

El trabajo constaba de seis meses de arduo trabajo en el que un centenar de personas harían de **_China Textil_** la mejor empresa del mundo, ante ese y otros continentes, el trabajo era duro, ese sería el pináculo de aquella empresa. A la final, era lo que todo dueño deseaba. Explicó también que el alza de paga para los que estaban al mando del proyecto no se iba a ser esperar, además de un bono especial para ellos y los demás trabajadores de aquel caso.

InuYasha era el mejor licenciado en materia prima que había podido tener la empresa y Kagome, la diseñadora de estilos más innovadora y eficiente de todas las décadas, eran simplemente el equipo perfecto.

—¿Quieres decir que trabajaremos juntos? —Inquirió Kagome asombrada.

Miroku asintió. De eso se trataba, habían sido contratados para hacer el trabajo más representativo de aquella firma, tenían que estar de acuerdo, por mucho que algo tal vez les incomodara del otro, trabajo era trabajo y había que respetarlo dejando a un lado la vida privada, InuYasha y Kagome eran muy profesionales sí, pero…lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido precisamente el termino, 'profesional'.

* * *

La observaba con minuciosidad, era tan profesional y a la vez tan sin vergüenza, le estaba causando algo de enojo el saber eso. Miroku por fin les había dicho que tenían que trabajar juntos y que empezaban desde ese día, les había asignado ya su propio estudio y el material necesario para que comenzaran con la investigación de los modelos para los demás países y continentes. Pero él no estaba feliz, estaba incómodo, por Dios, ¡habían tenido sexo!, ¿era acaso una broma?, osea, hace cuatro días tiramos y ahora somos sutiles compañeros de trabajo. No era gracioso.

—Me parece que esto llamaría la atención en los estadounidenses ¿no crees? —Inquirió ella mostrándole el diseño en la Tablet rosa que tenía algunos de sus diseños.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

—¿Qué? —No entendió la pregunta.

—No te hagas la tonta —dijo InuYasha con su típico carácter impaciente, la prescencia de esa chica lo impacientaba—, ¿cómo puedes estar trabajando tan tranquila después de lo que…—se sonrojó un poco al tener que tratar ese tema así, en ese estado—, tuvimos sexo, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? —Le dijo enojado. Kagome afirmó de una manera despreocupada pero también estaba incomoda referente al tema—, ¿cómo qué y?, ahora eres mi compañera de trabajo, ¿acaso eres tonta?

—Te voy a pedir un favor, querido compañero —dijo con un tono evidentemente sarcástico—, no me vuelvas a llamar tonta y deja de ser tan imbécil. —Le insultó—, este es nuestro trabajo, lo que hayamos hecho es aparte, nada tiene que ver —explicó—, así que solo olvida lo que pasó —a ella misma le sorprendió, pero si iba a estar seis meses junto a aquella dorada mirada que la quemaba, tendría que saber llevar la situación—, y sigamos trabajando. —Sintió que le dolió un poco decir eso pero era lo mejor.

—Tienes razón. —InuYasha estaba casi atontado, las palabras las estaba digiriendo, sintió una extraña sensación de vacío al oírla decir que lo olvidara, pero sabía que era lo correcto, a la final vamos…ni que le hubiera propuesto matrimonio o alguna de esas cosas, solo fue sexo, el mejor sexo que haya podido tener pero sexo a la final. Otro factor que ayudaba a que InuYasha no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos era el perfume que despedía Kagome, lo iba a volver loco y lo estaba mareando—, solo algo más —Kagome lo miró de reojo, el verlo directamente le causaba escalofríos—, no uses tanto perfume.

—¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño pero no lo miró.

—Ese olor es desagradable. —Mintió.

Kagome suspiró, el comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia. Decidió calmarse mentalmente y seguir con el trabajo, era para eso que había sido contratada ¿no? De pronto oyeron unos pasos apresurados, casi corriendo.

—¡InuYasha, Kagome! —Exclamó Miroku abriendo la puerta de golpe—, tengo algo muy importante que decirles, —los "compañeros de trabajo" se miraron sorprendidos—, el sr. Takeda me llamó y me acaba de avisar que…—Miroku jadeaba, había corrido mucho para decirles eso—, el proyecto se acaba de extender un año y su contrato ha sido impuesto al doble, el trabajo será más pesado —InuYasha y Kagome quedaron en una pieza, eran incapaces de decir algo—. ¿No lo entienden?, me acaba de informar que es necesario, no más bien vital, —recalcó esas palabras—, que vivan en un mismo departamento para que puedan trabajar mejor.

Taishô y Higurashi se miraron con el corazón en la boca.

—¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Creo que con esto no voy a actualizar hasta el año que viene (?) hahahahaha ok no **

**._.**

**Se me hizo una nueva idea para esta locura de historia, creo que será mejor que tengan un enamoramiento más coherente, ¿no?, digo es más had-hoc para que no sea cursi, por lo tanto creo que me extenderé a unos diez caps.**

**e.e**

**Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a mis lectoras:**

**Paulii Taisho: ****Oh, preciosa, gracias por ser la primera en dejarme review, esta es tu recompensa (?), espero te haya gustado.**

**Serena tsukino chiba****: ¿Es cosa mía o eres una de más fieles seguidoras?, te amo (?) gracias por seguir todas mis historias Lorena, eres un amor preciosa, muchas gracias, de verdad estoy agradecida, siempre te veo en mis historias y espero verte en InuYasha y el comienzo de su nuevo amor, allí no te has pasado pero bueno, gracias por tu review, aquí te fue la conti y espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

***w***

**Creo que hasta aquí llegué, gracias a ****Lilliana1118 ****por la alerta que le dio a mi fic aunque no sé qué le costó dejarme un review pero bueno, gracias de igual forma. Disculpen cualquier falla de ortografía pero el tiempo no me alcanza.**

**Q_Q**

**Pasen buena noche y recuerden que las amo.**

**:* **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Conviviendo_****: Chapter 3.**

—¡Es demasiado masculino! —Gritó ella desde el extremo contrario del departamento.

—Keh, —rezongó él—, ¿acaso quieres que ponga una princesita?

Kagome suspiró, siguió arreglando lo que restaba en silencio, ¿cómo quería ese hombre poner la imagen de una espada legendaria como cuadro?, ¡estaba loco!, ella también viviría allí y no permitiría que "su compañero" hiciera del apartamento un verdadero estudio masculino, de ninguna manera, en ese caso no pondrían nada.

Tenía tres días desde que se habían cambiado de apartamento y ya estaban terminando de ordenar todo. El lugar era espacioso, lo suficiente como para que ellos vivieran sin tener que tropezarse a cada rato. Se dividía así: la puerta principal se encontraba con la gran sala que era compuesta por un juego de muebles amplio de color blanco con adornos de lámparas y demás, negros. A lado de la puerta había un pasillo el cual tenía la entrada del comedor con otra puerta en la parte derecha de la pared que conectaba con la cocina la cual también era blanca, al terminar ese pasillo había otra puerta la cual llevaba al estudio de ellos el cual era también muy grande, el corredor se desviaba dándole paso al otro pasillo que tenía los dos cuartos, el de Kagome derecho, es decir junto a la pared de la cocina y el de InuYasha al izquierdo es decir junto a la pared del estudio, dando así como resultado que podrían encontrarse en la mañana frente a frente si salían al mismo tiempo.

Terminando los pasillos había un balcón que les daba vista a la ciudad, el corredor también era muy largo y en la parte izquierda se encontraba la lavandería y otras cosas más, era como un zaguán. Ya tenían todo arreglado casi, Kagome se encontraba ubicando el plasma en la sala y demás objetos en el aparador mientras InuYasha colocaba los vinos en el pequeño bar y también se encargaba de los cuadros que adornarían la estancia. Pero el ambarino era demasiado masculino como para escoger un diseño unisex que no incomodara al sexo opuesto, por eso era que Higurashi se encontraba encargándose de esos detalles.

Pasaron las horas y por fin estaba todo listo, ya era tarde y la hora de cenar ya se había hecho presente, obligándolos a pedir una pizza debido a que el cansancio no les dejaría cocinar, no por lo menos a Kagome. Se dieron un baño cada uno en sus cuartos y salieron, InuYasha por haber sido el más rápido se encargó de pedir la cena, luego que Kagome salió se encargó de los platos pero Taishô se lo impidió.

Le hizo devolver la vajilla a la cocina y le dijo que estaría bien sin que tuvieran que ensuciar platos, podían comer en cartón la pizza, eso evitaría más trabajo, además que al otro día tendrían que trabajar temprano en la empresa y en la casa y el cansancio no era buen compañero. La relación entre ellos no había mejorado ni empeorado, la verdad era que había quedado en estambay, ya que no habían podido hablar debido al trabajo, pero en ciertas ocasiones se sorprendían mutuamente mirándose y un pequeño sonrojo los invadía, pero la verdad de eso no había pasado. Sus pensamientos se centraban en pensar como era que iban a sobre llevar la situación ahora que vivirían un año entero juntos, al parecer sus necesidades sexuales tendrían que ser desfogadas con otras personas y no necesariamente ellos, aunque lo desearan.

Del tema de aquella noche, nadie había vuelto a hablar, aunque en sus mentes esos recuerdos no se iban. El timbre de la puerta sonó:

—Debe ser la pizza. —InuYasha se levantó y la recibió, pagó y cerró la puerta.

Dejó la pizza en la mesa y buscó disimuladamente a Kagome con la mirada pero no la encontró; de pronto la vio salir del pasillo con un atuendo para dormir. InuYasha sintió que su sangre corría con brío por sus venas, tragó duro y no evitó ponerse nervioso. Kagome llevaba una bata a medio muslo muy sensual y encima un batón de tela transparente que no la cubría precisamente, ¡rayos!, ese no era el trato, si iba a tener que verla en esas fachas todo el tiempo, no iba a evitar echársele encima y devorarla, de hecho era lo que quería hacer en ese instante.

Kagome se dio cuenta de la manera tan extraña en la que la miraba InuYasha y se sorprendió, no estaba consiente de cómo andaba vestida y de lo que podría causar en él, la verdad era que como había estado acostumbrada a vivir sola, ya se le había hecho costumbre andar así, semi-desnuda.

—Deberías taparte más. —Soltó él de pronto saliendo de su trance sobre humanamente, se sonrojó al decir esto último pero le alegraba el haber podido articular de manera coherente. Kagome lo miró muriendo de la vergüenza, se miró y enrojeció queriendo cubrirse, no sabía, pero de un momento a otro había retomado aquel pudor que había perdido aquella candente noche en la que lo había conocido, pero allí era diferente, ya no estaba oscuro y no estaban sosteniendo una explosiva relación sexual—, mejor vamos a comer. —Terminó por decir sonriendo de medio lado al darse cuenta de la cara de Kagome, la cual estaba muy roja.

Ella agradeció de manera tímida y se sentó, comenzaron a comer. El ambiente era normal, el silencio no era incómodo, parece que cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos, dejando al otro concentrarse y desconectado del mundo.

Se supone que teníamos que olvidar, pero si sigue provocándome así, no voy a soportarlo. Pensaba InuYasha mientras comía un bocado de pizza.

Se ve demasiado bien, dijo Kagome en sus pensamientos mientras lo observaba de manera disimulada y se mordía el labio inferior; no voy a poder olvidar la manera tan buena en la que me poseyó, cerró los ojos recordando todo y al ardor en su sexo se empezaba a intensificar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le oyó preguntar y de inmediato salió de su fantasía.

—Perfectamente —le respondió roja—, ya no deseo, ten buen provecho lo siento —se levantó—, estoy llena.

InuYasha la vio retirarse con los cubiertos a la cocina y se sintió extrañamente solo en la larga mesa, decidió acabarse su pizza y luego irse a dormir. Se lavó los dientes en su habitación y luego salió por agua para beber, pero antes de entrar se detuvo al ver a Kagome parada sosteniendo su cuerpo en el filo del mesón, estaba algo encorvada y agarraba un vaso de cristal con agua. La oyó murmurar algo y se apegó a la pared para escucharla mejor.

—Es demasiado para mí. —Escuchó decir con voz frustrada—, será mejor irme a dormir. —InuYasha se preparó para entrar disimulando su llegada. Kagome se sorprendió, ¿habría escuchado algo de lo que había dicho?—. Buenas noches. —Logró decirle algo avergonzada mientras pasaba muy cerca de él con dirección a su habitación.

—Buenas noches…Kagome. —Le dijo él algo aturdido. Decidió tomar el líquido e irse a dormir, o a tratar de hacerlo.

* * *

La miró de manera especial, su cabello y ojos castaños lo volvían loco, ¡rayos!, ¿acaso no podía dejar de mirarla?, parecía un idiota embelesado mirándola con ganas de probar aquellos labios que se movían al compás de quién sabe qué cosa que decía.

—¿Me está poniendo atención? —Inquirió ella mirándolo de pronto—, ¿señor?

—Dime…Sango —comenzó él quemándola con la mirada azul—, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?

La joven secretaria se sonrojó hasta el alma, ¡¿qué?! Su corazón latió a mil por hora, ¿qué le iba a decir?, si se lo confirmaba le iba a preguntar de quién y consecuencia ella no tenía a nadie en mente, no formularía una mentira coherente y además…odiaba mentir. Suspiró, era mejor decírselo.

—Sí —afirmó ella bajando la mirada—, pero no es correspondido. —Su mirada se escondió bajo el flequillo.

Miroku sintió la tristeza en las palabras de Sango, la miró desde el otro lado de su escritorio y su mirada sombría lo entristeció. Le dio coraje, ¿pero qué rayos…?, ¿a qué hombre se le ocurría no corresponderle a una joven tan hermosa como ella?, si él fuera el dueño del amor de Sango, la haría feliz, estaría dispuesto a dejar sus hábitos de mujeriego por una mujer así, pero lastimosamente eso no era así. Sango seguía con el mismo semblante. Miroku suspiró bastante frustrado, el haber sabido que Sango estaba enamorada no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

—¿Quién es? —No pudo evitar preguntar, escondía el tono enojado bajo su _serenidad _diaria.

"Tú", quiso decir la Ishikawa, pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, lo miró, no iba a llorar, ella era fuerte, estuvo a punto de decirle cualquier cosa pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Tarde pero llegué. —Se oyó decir a un InuYasha ojeroso y con pinta de no haber dormido más de media noche—, siento haber interrumpido. —Dijo dándose cuenta de que había en efecto, interrumpido el momento. Sango se levantó y se disculpó mientras se retiraba de manera muy extraña. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Taishô miró a su amigo sorprendido, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente—, ¿qué le has dicho a la pobre?

—Nada —rezongó Miroku algo enojado—, mejor dime tú, ¿por qué estás tan ojeroso?

InuYasha miró a otro lado completamente avergonzado, no podía decirle a su amigo que no había dormido casi toda la noche por estar pensando en la imagen que le había dejado su prima antes de irse a dormir, ¿cierto?, ni que estuviera loco. Miroku lo buscó con la mirada, estaba sospechando, desde que había visto a su prima estaba muy raro, como incómodo en la prescencia de Kagome, a veces se sonrojaba sin razón y cuando les avisó lo de vivir juntos se había puesto de todos los colores, algo andaba mal.

—Nada, el pensar en el trabajo me tiene así. —Se excusó, cierto era que lo del trabajo le preocupaba ya que era mucho, pero él sabía bien que esa no era la verdadera razón de su eminente desvelo—. Mejor, me voy a seguir trabajando, Kagome y yo vamos a comenzar por nuestro continente primero.

Miroku afirmó, vio a su amigo salir rápidamente y suspiró de nuevo, había algo raro entre esos dos y lo descubriría, como que se llamaba Miroku Higurashi. Decidió concentrarse en su trabajo.

* * *

—¿Con flores rosas para las niñas? —Comentó asqueado mirando el diseño en la Tablet—, esto es cursi.

Kagome lo miró asesina, no estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de InuYasha, no había dormido bien y el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a estresarla, esa no era buena señal. Caminó hasta Taishô y le quitó de manera brusca el aparato, lo miró con los ojos gachos por el cansancio, dándole una señal muda de "Si sigues así, te mataré." InuYasha tragó fuerte, no estaba en sus planes morir ese año.

—¿Por qué no te concentras en lo tuyo? —Inquirió mientras se sentaba a seguir con el dibujo—, lo de los diseños es mi trabajo, el tuyo es traer la materia prima por si no recuerdas.

InuYasha hizo una mueca de fastidio, así como tenía _virtudes _también era hostigosa la muy odiosa. Se sentó de lado contrario y comenzó con sus contactos, ya era hora de tratar de concentrarse en sus trabajos.

* * *

Para llevar un mes con el trabajo, habían avanzado rápido, ya casi tenían cubierto China y Japón, esa era buena señal, la demanda era muy fuerte y las nuevas ideas tenían que fluir con naturalidad, no repetir y saber bien el contraste que causaría la locura total de los asiáticos.

Kagome se encontraba en el estudio a media noche pintando otro de sus diseños pero en sábanas, estaba muy concentrada, las ideas bombeaban su mente de una manera exquisita, llevándola a crear más diseños de los que se podría imaginar, el ver una película estadounidense la había estimulado mucho, sentía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Sonrió satisfecha al terminar de pintar y observó los últimos detalles, ¡perfecto!, agarró su Tablet rosa y fotografió el dibujo, lo hizo varias veces hasta tener la toma correcta. Guardó la cartulina en la gran carpeta de sus dibujos y procedió a encargarse del décimo dibujo de la madrugada.

Tomó otro sorbo de café observando cada detalle plasmado en el papel, miró los rasgos intentando ponerse en el lugar de un comprador aunque no fuera de su continente. Sonrió, ciertamente se veía bien al estilo "Los Angeles" siguió pintando con minuciosidad su trabajo. La lámpara le alumbraba muy bien a pesar de que solo enardecía la cartulina, el resto del estudio estaba a oscuras, ella llevaba un batón exterior parecido al de baño pero este de tela de seda color blanco, estaba con el cabello desordenado tenía ya doce tazas de café a su favor, estaba completamente despierta.

Los minutos se pasaban y ella no se daba cuenta, se dedicaba a pintar y plasmar su inspiración eficientemente, además de todo, con el trabajo que tenían encima, el dormir no era una opción para ganar tiempo precisamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido debido a la concentración que mantenía, realmente nada separado a su trabajo cruzaba por su mente, ni siquiera InuYasha, que era el principal factor de sus desvelos y desconcentraciones.

Nada, nada podía romper su entera concentración. Taishô miraba la escena completamente fascinado, no tan solo era buena diseñadora, buena persona, buen familiar sino que también muy responsable, aunque se le escapaba el detalle de que era buena en la cama. InuYasha no había podido dormir como le solía pasar menos seguido, su relación con Kagome había pasado de ser incómoda a ser profesional, mantenían más la charla sobre sus trabajos que con otras intenciones, ya aquellos pensamientos habían sido enterrados en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

_O eso era lo que querían creer ellos._

Habían hecho una especie de trato mudo, solo con miradas se habían prometido no pensar más en lo sucedido aquella noche y seguir trabajando como compañeros normales, había pasado una noche y ya, todo había sido un rato de placer y ya, ahora estaban por cosas del destino juntos en eso, y tendrían que dejar de lado aquellas _pequeñas _diferencias, aunque no hayan sido del todo insignificantes.

Ahora, sus peleas respecto a cosas vanas como la comida, el arreglo o ubicación de alguna cosa era lo que no cesaba, siempre estaban peleando por alguna insignificancia y generalmente en las mañanas, salían evidentemente enojados cual si fueran enemigos a muerte dejando sorprendidos a los trabajadores del lujoso edificio. Luego, en la tarde todo se arreglaba de manera disimulada, ella empezaba cruzando alguna palabra referente al trabajo y él le contestaba, luego de unos segundo las respuesta traía otra y así terminaban hablándose sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, pero era mejor así, de lejos y a la vez tan cerca, tendrían que aprender a _convivir._

La vió bostezar de pronto y aquella imagen infantil le sacó una sonrisa, tenía una media hora parado allí viéndola embelesado, estaba pensando en si entrar o no, pero la verdad era que entrar era su fuerte. Terminó por abrir la puerta simulando recién haber llegado.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—InuYasha, —susurró ella sorprendida, luego suavizó la mirada—, solo me inspiré, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

Taishô caminó hasta sentarse alado de ella, abrió la carpeta y observó los dibujos, se fascinó.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver las cartulinas—, parece que tengo mucho trabajo para mañana. —Dedujo satisfecho, era obvio que aquellos diseños lo apresurarían más con la materia, tendría que llamar en la mañana a sus amigos—. Buen trabajo Kagome. —Le dijo de pronto mirándola, la chica estaba roja.

Roja por ver las fachas en las que se encontraba InuYasha, traía una dividí blanca que delineaba su bien formado pecho y abdomen y un jean desgastado a la cadera negro, su cabello del mismo color estaba revuelto dándole un estilo desaliñado muy provocativo, él hombre era todo un pecado.

Atinó a agradecer de manera suave, alzó sus ojos cafés encontrándose con los dorados, era un momento único, estaban perdidos mutuamente en el color del otro, se miraban con intensidad, como si admiraran algo inalcanzable, no había ruido alguno que los distrajera, solo sus corazones que latían desbocados. InuYasha comenzó a acercarse instintiva y lentamente, casi imperceptible, Kagome empezaba a entrecerrar los ojos, como por inercia, empezaba a sentir la respiración y el perfume de InuYasha muy cerca, y ya se estaba atontando, fue casi invisible pero a cada agonizante segundo la distancia más corta y la mirada más intensa.

El móvil de Kagome sonó rompiendo inmediatamente el momento.

—Contesta —le dijo él con la voz frustrada levantándose.

Kagome lo miró casi con desespero, no le agradaba la idea de tener que verlo irse. Agarró el celular de manera brusca y al ver el reconocedor se asustó.

—¿Sango? —InuYasha regresó su mirada, estaba en la puerta, Kagome también lo miró, hizo un gesto mudo con la mirada llena de algo indescriptible y salió del estudio.

—Kagome —oyó a la chica del otro lado, sonaba nerviosa—, ¿te desperté? —Sango se mordía la uña del otro lado de la línea. "Más bien interrumpiste un casi beso" quiso pronunciar la Higurashi pero se detuvo y negó—, que bueno, oye, llamaba para decirte algo que me acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué cosa? —Kagome estaba sorprendida, ¿qué le podía pasar a su amiga a esa hora?

—Es que Miroku me acaba de llamar. —La voz de Ishikawa temblaba, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos del otro lado, no podía creerlo, pero ¿a qué?—. Solo a decirme que si estoy bien, ¿puedes creer eso? —Volvió a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar.

Kagome sonrió, sabía bien lo que eso significaba en su primo.

—Miroku está a punto de perder la cabeza por ti. —Kagome colgó la llamada con una sonrisa maquiavélica, había dejado a su amiga seguramente con la intriga mortal de querer saber a qué se refería y por qué, pero ella no le iba a decir más, que ella lo descubriera por sí sola. Apagó el celular y su sonrisa se borró. Literalmente corrió hasta el pasillo con la esperanza de ver a InuYasha por allí pero no estaba, fue hasta la cocina, al comedor, a su habitación…grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que InuYasha no estaba en el departamento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Quisiera aclarar algo respecto al chapter 1, a mí no esque me guste el reggaetón, pero sí creo que la canción fue muy had-hoc para el lugar, el momento y lo irónico de la fusión de lo que yo quería transmitir, osea "eso no quiere decir que pa' la cama voy" pero ella sí quería, entonces creo que sí estaba aceptable.**

**.-.**

**Bueno, ese es un punto aparte, quería agradecer a:**

**Paulii Taisho: ****Oh, nena preciosa, gracias por seguir mi historia es un honor que te guste.**

**Claudia Gazierro: ****Waaaaaaaaa me va a dar algo, -me ventilo-, Dios, ¿cómo diste conmigo preciosa?, osea, ESTOY EMOCIONADA, eres una escritora que admiro, bueno, eres beta reader si no me equivoco, periodista o algo así, la cosa esque estás muy alimentada en esta rama. Mira quería mencionarte mi punto, tú eres una adulta, yo una niñata de catorce años que lleva ocho meses escribiendo en esta página y me da mucho gusto y nerviosismo que alguien como tú se pase a ver mi "historia" ante ti, creo que no la puedo llamar de otra manera. Me iré por los puntos que tocaste: lo del problema con el tiempo, créeme, estoy trabajando en eso. Lo de que está un poco forzado, estuve mirando el capi anterior y me parece que sí, tiene un poco, pero si disfrutas el capi, es casi imperceptible, quisiera ser más objetiva en lo que quiero transmitir así que a veces descuido detalles, pero lo de forzar es un problema bastante grave que me da miedo empeorar T.T de todas maneras te quisiera ver por aquí siempre y que chequees mi mejora. No quiero ser predecible, T.T eso es cliché**

**Tus review me impulsaron a publicar más rápido, gracias por todo linda eres un amor.**

***w***

**Creo que por ahora nada más, cuídense preciosuras. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Descontrol_****: Chapter 4.**

—¡Soy un imbécil! —Gritó a media noche golpeando su mano contra el volante de su auto—. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? —Se preguntó ya a sí mismo intentando calmarse—. ¿Acaso iba a besarla?

Resopló frustrado. Su mente formulaba en ese momento mil incógnitas del por qué ese acercamiento tan repentino a Kagome, se suponía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, ya era obsoleto, ¿por qué había intentado besarla?, y lo que más le cabreaba era saber que había odiado a Sango por haber irrumpido el momento, osea, iba a estar con Kagome, de eso hubiera estado seguro si Ishikawa no tuviera móvil. No le hacía nada de gracia aquella acción, tendría que sacarse a Higurashi de la mente o iba a ser su perdición.

Salió de su auto y se acomodó la chamarra café de cuero, la verdad era que había salido sin arreglarse, solo cogió su chamarra, sus llaves y se marchó, ni si quiera cogió su celular. Caminó por las iluminadas calles de Tokio, a pesar de ser la una de la mañana, la gente seguí activa, como si nada, los casinos, bares y todo tipo de antros estaban abiertos, toda la gente se divertía, ¿por qué no él?, necesitaba de alguna manera, sacarse todo el estrés y el deseo que llevaba dentro por su compañera de trabajo.

Sí, sí, no lo quería aceptar, su mente se concentraba en saber que no la deseaba y punto, cualquier otra mujer podría darle lo que ella esa noche, eso y más. Frunció el ceño, estaba decidido, no iba a amargarse la vida por una suposición estúpida que formulaba su corazón, solo necesitaba sexo, un buen sexo que le sacara toda la preocupación de encima y ya, una mujer de aquellas _podría_ hacerlo.

Entró al bar y de inmediato el ambiente lo inundó, no acostumbraba a ir a esos lugares, pero esa era una noche especial. Caminó siendo acariciado por varias mujeres que no perdían el tiempo en mostrar sus _atributos _a él para ganarse la vida, no le hacía caso a ninguna, siguió mirando entre todas las que bailaban en el escenario y vió a una azabache, bailando de manera sensual. La imagen de Kagome aquella noche que la conoció lo asaltó dejándolo idiotizado. Caminó hasta la barra y compró una botella de whiskey, necesitaba dejar de mirar así a aquella mujer de ojos chocolates y labios rojos importados, pero la verdad esque no se sentía tan estimulado a pesar del provocativo baile.

Tomó más copas, se comenzaba a marear, estaba seguro que ya no tenía sus cinco sentidos en regla, solo no dejaba de mirar el baile de aquella mujer. No supo qué le pasó, pero se subió a la tarima, en busca de poseer a aquella bailarina. La gente empezó a gritar creyendo que se trataba del show, mientras tanto, la muchacha improvisó el baile de manera sensual mientras desvestía a InuYasha.

—¿Ese no es licenciado de **_China Textil_**? —Se inquirió un periodista mirando el espectáculo—. Esto será un pan caliente para la revista. —Sacó su cámara, fiel compañera y empezó a fotografiar cada movimiento del joven ambarino.

Taishô no sabía lo que hacía, estaba inconsciente, solo podía sentir de manera torpe las caricias que le daba la extraña, a la cual ya comenzaba a ver como Kagome. Agarró a la muchacha de la nuca y la besó de manera pasional, eso no era parte de la presentación. De un momento a otro, el telón se cerró y la bailarina sacó a InuYasha del escenario, el telón se volvió a abrir con una presentación en grupo de otras chicas.

—Entiendo que quieres estar conmigo pero cálmate. —Dijo ella con voz sensual mientras InuYasha no dejaba de besar su cuello—, ven —le agarró de la mano y le llevó hasta una habitación lejos del ruido del bar.

InuYasha entre abrió los ojos y al sentir como ella lo dejaba y volvía a él para besarlo se desató, empezó como un salvaje a arrancarle la ropa interior que usaba en el espectáculo y la besaba con vehemencia. La tiró a la cama mientras veía claramente como la cara de _Kagome _se desfiguraba de placer. Eso…le nubló los sentidos. La joven comenzó a gemir con fuerza mientras terminaba de desvestir a InuYasha.

Esa voz que escuchaba empezaba a confundir a Taishô, siguió el olor por el cuello femenino y de un momento a otro se levantó, todo fue un poco más claro y toda la calentura de su cuerpo bajó a cero. Vió a la joven extraña que se incorporaba sorprendida y casi enojada, ¿qué pasaba allí?

—Lo siento. —Articuló él casi asustado—, tú no eres Kagome. —Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de agarrar sus ropas, tirarle un dinero a la prostituta y salir dando un portazo de ese lugar.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con una mujer solo porque no era Kagome, ¡era un idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso?, definitivamente no tenía sentido común. Pasó por el lugar siendo visto atónitamente por los presentes y por aquel fotógrafo que no dejaba de capturarlo.

InuYasha fue hasta su auto y condujo de manera torpe y sin rumbo fijo, estaba aturdido, no sabía que rayos pasaba por su mente pero no era bueno, tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que no está?! —Volvió a gritarle ella.

—¡¿Te he dicho que InuYasha no ha llegado, Kagome?! ¡¿Qué acaso no viven juntos?! ¡Deberías saberlo! —Le discutió Miroku totalmente alterado—, ¿Por qué no sabes dónde está InuYasha? —Inquirió mirándola fijamente—, ¿pelearon otra vez?

Kagome desvió la mirada, estaba completamente roja y asustada, lucía demacrada, no había dormido en todo lo que había restado de la noche, esperando saber algo de Taishô que para colmo había dejado su celular en su habitación y no podía saber nada más, había estado nerviosa y daba vueltas como animal enjaulado en aquel lugar sin saber qué hacer, después de todo no tenía idea de dónde podía irse el ambarino.

Asintió mintiendo, no habían peleado, tampoco le iba a decir la verdad, aparte de que no le iba a decir por obvias razones, el tema involucraba los sentimientos de él y de Sango, lo más prudente era mentir.

—La decoración de las sábanas —articuló—, se metió con mis diseños y peleamos, luego él solo se fue sin decir nada. —Se sentó en frente del escritorio de su primo y sus ojos se escondieron bajo el flequillo—, he estado demasiado preocupada por él. —Miró a su hermano con los ojos cristalizados—, ¡¿y no sé dónde diablos está metido?!

Estaba a explotar de los nervios, jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Miroku la vió y se enterneció, su prima era como siempre tan sensible y humanitaria. Estaba preocupado, ¿dónde estaría InuYasha?, él nunca olvida su móvil, aunque esa vez lo haya hecho, algo andaba demasiado mal.

—¡Maldita sea! —Rezongó él, Kagome lo miró sorprendida—, no podemos ir a la policía sino hasta que hayan pasado 48 horas. —Hizo un puño su mano—, la policía es una pendejada. —Miró a su prima—, Kagome, tenemos que buscar a InuYasha y no me importa el día de trabajo perdido ¿entiendes? —Higurashi lo miró esperanzada y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, ahora vamos.

Se levantaron y salieron de la oficina. Buscarían a su amigo, hasta debajo de las piedras.

* * *

Caminaba desesperada como si esperara una bomba, estaba desesperada, ¡estúpido InuYasha! Miró su reloj, eran las siete, ¿dónde estaba ese infeliz?, ¿por qué diablos no daba señales de vida? Kagome se sentó en el mueble mientras se agarraba de los cabellos, empezaba a respirar dificultosamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y la pequeña bata le estaba haciendo estorbo a su desesperación.

No había tenido éxito, la búsqueda de ella y su primo no había tenido éxito. Lo buscaron por todas partes y nadie sabía de él, nadie podía dar fe de su existencia, a pesar de que ofrecieron recompensas, nadie sabía nada. Miroku le había dicho que se regresar y que se diera un baño que él seguí buscando, al principio se negó, pero decidió que tal vez podría esperarlo en el departamento, a la final, era probable que llegara allí.

Se mordía las uñas, estaba desesperada. Escuchó como la puerta se abría con la llave y ella corrió a la velocidad de la luz a ver de quién se trataba. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un destruido InuYasha con la misma ropa del día anterior. Kagome sintió su corazón pararse, no sabía que era lo que sentía pero estaba pálida. Taishô la miró con confusión, ¿acaso ella…?

—¡InuYasha! —Gritó ella lanzándose a los brazos del joven atónito—, ¡eres un idiota, infeliz! —Comenzó a insultarlo mientras golpeaba su frente contra el fornido pecho—, ¡Pendejo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decir nada?! ¡Imbécil!

Taishô, fuera de enojarse, seguía sorprendido, Kagome estaba llorando, ¿acaso estaba preocupada por él?

—Ka…Kagome. —Dijo él sin salir del asombro. La Higurashi lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, InuYasha aún no podía creerlo, frunció el ceño más confundido aun—, ¿acaso tú estás…llorando por mí?

—¡Por supuesto que sí imbécil, ¿qué rayos crees que…—Kagome se dio cuenta de sus palabras y de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de InuYasha como si quemara, dejándolo todavía peor de aturdido—, perdimos un día de trabajo —se secó las lágrimas—, un día —repitió—, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Eres un irresponsable, un imbécil, desobligado…

—¡Ya deja de insultarme! —Se cabreó él cerrando la puerta de golpe—, ¡No sé si nadie te lo habrá dicho niñata! ¡Pero eres una odiosa, tonta y estúpida! —Le atacó—. ¡Ya, déjame en paz! ¡Es mi problema a donde me largue! ¡No eres más que una niñita que no sabe nada de la vida!

A Kagome se le subieron los corajes.

—¡¿A sí que no se nada eh?! —Gritó ella atacada y con desespero—, pues ya vas a ver. —Se lanzó a InuYasha y lo besó de manera desesperada como si llevara años reprimiendo ese deseo, casi lo tumbó acorralándolo en la puerta—, ¿qué tal besa la niñita eh? —Inquirió ella fuera de sí mientras le susurraba de manera sensual y con aires de victoria—, ¿una niñita puede besarte así? —Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez le arrancó la camisa—, ¿eh? —Le murmuró entre los enloquecedores besos que le daba a un deseoso y asombrado InuYasha.

Kagome de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó a Taishô repitiéndose que ese tipo de relación no se daría más en ellos por nada del mundo. Salió corriendo hasta su habitación, quiso cerrarla pero la fuerte mano de InuYasha se lo impidió.

—Nunca dejes las cosas a medio comenzar. —Le dijo con la voz completamente ronca mientras entraba de manera brusca, su mirada estaba perdida, como si no fuera él—, me has dejado demasiado estimulado —comenzó diciendo, mientras se iba acercando a ella, pero Higurashi retrocedía al compás de Inuyasha—, como para que, de un momento a otro me dejes a medias…Kagome. —La chica comenzaba a asustarse, jamás lo había visto así. InuYasha la agarró del brazo con fuerza y le olió el cuello estremeciéndola—, este maldito olor me vuelve loco ¡maldición! —Expresó de manera exquisita—, seamos sinceros Kagome —ronroneó contra la fémina—, tú y yo deseamos esto —la apretó contra su cuerpo rozando su miembro contra el vientre de la chica, la cual no evitó gemir de manera peligrosa—, y no vamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad, ¿cierto?

No dijo más, solo de un momento a otro besó de manera fiera a Kagome y esta correspondió con las mismas ansias, era todo nulo ya, no tenían sentido de que estaban rompiendo el trato mudo de no volverse a tocar de esa manera, todo se había ido al carajo, lo único que les importaba era sentirse y desahogar todo ese deseo mutuo que los consumía día a día, los dos lo necesitaban.

Los gemidos de Kagome y los gruñidos de InuYasha comenzaron a inundar la habitación llena del olor de la azabache, pero que ahora se mezclaba con el masculino de Taishô. El _descontrol _que estaban experimentando era anormal, no había espacio para caricias ni besos, solo estaban al tanto de poder desgarrar las ropas y poder sentir la esencia del otro inundarles.

—No te detengas…—Pronunció casi ahogada ella mientras se aferraba a un salvaje InuYasha que la embestía sin piedad.

—No creas que tengo ganas de hacerlo. —Logró gruñir de forma sensual a la vez, estaba sumido en la estrechez de Kagome, la cual le provocaba un placer infinito—, ¡Maldición, Kagome, eres tan estrecha! —Casi gritó InuYasha entrando y saliendo más rápido de la excitada joven.

Ya no eran ellos mismos. Kagome solo se dedicaba a pedirle más, como si con eso lograba apaciguar los placenteros espasmos que empezaba a experimentar debido al placer. InuYasha sentía al igual que Higurashi, que sus cuerpos iban a explotar, con cada embestida, podía sentir su sangre acumularse en su centro, quemando al otro, enardeciendo el deseo que desbordaba hasta por cada suspiro.

Kagome se cogía de las sábanas, subía y bajaba a la rápida medida de InuYasha el cual se dedicaba lamerle el pecho causándole más placer. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, aún le parecía irreal y sabía que lo necesitaba, sabía que lo deseaba, se arqueó a pesar de tener el peso de InuYasha en su encima, no lo soportaba, era demasiado para ella. Gimió, o más bien casi gritó el nombre del ambarino al sentir como el placer se aumentaba diciéndole que iba a suceder. Respiraba de manera acelerada y no evitó pedir más.

InuYasha enloquecía con cada palabra que pronunciaba Kagome, ya era hora, realmente su interior gritaba por explotar en aquella mujer. Aceleró sus embestidas ante lo que se aproximaba, sintió como la chica se aferró más e él y enredó más fuerte sus piernas en las caderas de él, como obligándolo a entrar con más fuerza, las paredes de Kagome comenzaban a contraerse.

Explotó. InuYasha se sintió liberado y se derramó nuevamente dentro de Kagome. Nuevamente tocaron el cielo de manera mutua, lo que ellos se daban no era de ese mundo. Kagome e InuYasha se fundieron en los orgasmos que le quitaban las conciencias y no evitaron sentirse unos segundos, más.

Taishô salió de Higurashi completamente rendido. La miró y como instintivamente la besó de una manera un poco más suave, aunque no dejaba de tener pasión. Luego, como si de magia pura se tratara, alcanzaron a arroparse y abrazarse, quedando dormidos como rocas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hahahahaha, soy cruel, quiero aclarar algo, el nombre del fic: "La culpa es de la cama" no sé de donde me salió, pero creo que está bien.**

**(?)**

**Bueno, siento que este capi está raro, tengo cargo de conciencia por alimentar sus mentes pervertidas, que no les ayudan en nada, ¿vale?**

** :p**

**Quiero llegar a los agradecimientos:**

**Dead-End-00****: XD no, no las he dejado de lado linda no te preocupes, sí así se escribe no te preocupes, see, algunas me dicen lo mismo. Muchas gracias preciosa, eres un amor, gracias por tu review.**

**Paulii Taisho****: ¿Qué quieres decir con "complicadas", eh?, e.e xD no te preocupes nena, te entiendo. Ni pienses que voy a cargarme el muerto, ya te actualicé, deja a mi conciencia tranquila T.T xD, gracias por la fidelidad, te quiero x3**

**Aky9110:**** Oh, monísima, gracias por el review.**

**Evagenline Odette Prideux****: Bienvenida linda, gracias por el review, de ahora de agradezco el de "Su querida Kikyou" no te preocupes xD no te mataré, a menos que insultes a Kagome e.e .-. Bromas. Muchas gracias, pero no eres mi única amiga que AMA a Kikyou, tengo a algunas, y una cosa esque no ame al personaje y otra esque no sea profesional, ya que la mayoría de fickers le hace bashing y eso es bajo, yo prefiero dejarla en paz e inventarme mi propio villano/a la verdad esque es mi punto de vista. **

**Gracias, sé que fui muy IC, Kikyou en mi punto no es difícil de plasmar ya que aunque la odie, la entiendo a la perfección :D **

**¡GRACIAS! No creí que te gustara tanto mi UA, me has hecho muy feliz linda, espero que sigas disfrutando de este chapter.**

**Elena79:**** Nena, ¿por qué no te creas una cuenta?, quisiera agradecerte por seguir mis fics y gracias por tu review, me has sacado una risa XD es verdad, InuYasha es menso, pero no tanto ._.**

**Guest1****: Agradecería que pusieras tu nombre, n_n gracias por el review, espero te pases a ver los otros capis.**

**Guest2:**** Oye!, gracias por el review, la próxima deja tú nombre xD para llamarte y gracias de nuevo, ya la seguí y espero te guste.**

**Muchas gracias mis amores, pasen buenas Navidades en fin de año y no olviden pasar por el foro "Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja InuYasha/Kagome" link en mi perfil, pasen buena vida, las quiere:**

**Sayra/Taijiya Sango Figueroa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_¿Trato?: _****Chapter 5.**

Se removió incómoda en su cama, el brillante sol que se colaba por entre su ventana a lado de la cama, empezaba a despertarla. Sobó su pierna con la otra y se sintió... ¿Desnuda?, ¿qué rayos? Se levantó de golpe y no pudo más que ver su habitación ordenada, el departamento completamente en silencio y nadie a su lado, miró lentamente hacia abajo hasta encontrarse con su desnudez, se tapó asustada con las blancas sábanas desordenadas e hizo memoria de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¡Maldición!

Se tiró nuevamente a la cama llevando una mano a su frente, frunció el ceño preocupadamente mientras rolaba los ojos, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso?, ¿qué carajos tenía en la cabeza?, ¿acaso estaba loca? Sabía que estaba loca, loca de deseo por ese maldito hombre que no sería más que su absurda perdición si seguía así; no era justo que la provocara, la besara y como si hablara de un hipnotizador, sin más, a la cama la llevara, y eso no era lo peor…ella no podía hacer, nada.

¡Estúpido y sensual InuYasha!

¡InuYasha! Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz aun con las mantas envueltas en su fino cuerpo. Corrió literalmente por todo el departamento buscando algún rastro del aludido ambarino pero nada, no había ni señas de él. Kagome miró su reloj de mano y casi sufrió un infarto: ¡Siete de la mañana! Corrió desesperada al baño, se dio una ducha para ir al trabajo, ya después solucionaría ese _pequeño _problema con InuYasha.

* * *

—Te lo repito, he querido matarte desde ayer en la mañana InuYasha —casi bromeó Miroku totalmente alegre de saber que su amigo había aparecido—, juro que cuando recibí tu llamada anoche, un peso de diez millones de toneladas se me fue de encima, amigo.

—Tampoco exageres Miroku. —Medio sonrió él mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador.

—¿Y Kagome? —Se aventuró en preguntar—, ¿cómo lo tomó?

—¡Muy mal! —Entró gritando la aludida totalmente atareada y con el cabello aun goteando—, ¡tu amigo es un idiota, Miroku! —InuYasha observó a Kagome totalmente roja de la ira, llevaba el uniforme algo desordenado dejando ver una buena parte del nacimiento de sus blancos y _exquisitos _senos, frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia—…y eso no es todo, —lo miró asesina—, ¡No tuvo la delicadeza de despertarme temprano hoy! —Miroku observaba perplejo a su prima la cual parecía una psicópata desquiciada—, ¡y hola! —Explotó—, ¿sabes InuYasha?, no dormimos juntos.

Al instante ella se dio cuenta de su grave error, de hecho, sí habían dormido juntos. Enrojeció de sobremanera y prefirió marcharse dando un severo portazo.

Miroku vio a InuYasha con cara de: "¿Se puede saber a esta, qué rayos le sucede?" y este mudamente le respondió algo como: "No tengo la más remota idea."

—¿Le recomiendo un psiquiatra a tu prima?

* * *

Arrugó el diseño una vez más y terminó de llenar el cesto negro a lado de su escritorio, no, no le salía lo que deseaba, ¿dónde había estado la concentración de hacía tres días? Ya no le quedaba nada, y la culpa de aquella desconcentración, tenía nombre y apellido: InuYasha Taishô. No, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para solucionar eso. El día había pasado "tranquilo" ya que en la empresa no se podía hablar de esas cosas, pero ya era de noche y estaban en su casa, el problema tenía que ser resuelto, no había pasado cualquier cosa entre ellos.

—Qué irónico. —Expresó de pronto con una sonrisa, InuYasha al instante se tensó alado contrario de la Higurashi, alzó la mirada casi asustado mientras dejaba de escribir—. Una vez me preguntaste: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —Se giró en su flexible silla y lo obligó a mirarla de manera brusca—, ¿quieres decirme qué rayos va a pasar con nosotros?

InuYasha enmudeció, a verdad era que no se esperaba algo como eso, ¿qué iba a pasar con ellos?, ¡diablos! Eso no era precisamente lo que había pensado a lo largo del día. Observó la dura mirada de la fémina, tal vez se le iba a pasar el tiempo, pero lo que tal vez le diría, tenía que ser meditado. ¿Qué podían hacer?, habían tenido sexo explosivo dos veces, tal vez creyendo que con eso era suficiente para calmar el hambre y luego se olvidarían de las _cualidades _de cada uno, seguirían con su vida, su trabajo y todo el mundo feliz.

¡Pero no!

El maldito deseo no se iba de ellos, era como si en vez de calmarlos, los hiciera querer más, a pesar de querer concentrar sus mentes en otra cosa, simplemente no podían, no podían trabajar juntos, no podían vivir juntos, pero si dormir apegados, el problema esque ellos no eran nada, eso, no había mucho que pensar, estaba resuelto:

—Nada. —Dijo él saliendo de su trance dejando a Kagome perpleja—, no va a pasar nada, solo estuvimos juntos y no pasará más, es todo, ahora volvamos a nuestro trabajo. —Pudo decir secamente como si le restara importancia al asunto.

Kagome sintió el odio llenarla de manera abrumante, ¿cómo podía decir que "nada"? ¿Estaba loco?, osea, tenemos sexo ardiente el cual queremos repetirlo a diario y no va a pasar nada. ¡Cabrón! Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta invadirla y le dio coraje consigo misma, ¡estaba harta de sentir estupideces!

—Idiota. —Murmuró por lo bajo regresando a su posición—, bien, no pasará nada más entre nosotros —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se giró nuevamente viendo el rostro desfigurado de asombro de InuYasha—. Hagamos algo Taishô, de ahora en adelante no seremos más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo —propuso ella sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente—, no volverá a pasar nada más entre nosotros y seguiremos con nuestros deberes como debe ser —extendió la mano a su socio—, _¿trato?_ —Esperó la afirmación de InuYasha.

El ambarino no cabía del asombro, ¿qué era ese cambio tan repentino? Analizó por unos segundos la propuesta sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, ¿Qué no pasaría nada más entre ellos?, ¿_Amigos_? (Sí claro, y él era virgen) ¿Estaría dispuesto a renunciar completamente a la tentación de tener el ardiente cuerpo de esa pequeña y frágil mujer? Frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por conseguir mujeres?, ellas llegaban a él sin necesidad de alzar un dedo, de seguro habría una mejor que Kagome. De acuerdo, por algo era macho ¿no?, esas estupideces no lo iban a doblegar.

—Trato. —Afirmó firme en su palabra mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera. No le gustó en lo absoluto la mirada desquiciada que tenía Kagome, pero de dos cosas si estaba seguro. La primera: ella tramaba algo y no era bonito. La segunda: algo muy importante le iba a pasar con esa mujer, de eso estaba más que seguro, era mejor evitar en ese caso.

"Me las vas a pagar caras Taishô, de esta no te salvas". Pensó Kagome girándose para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Estornudó una vez más cubriéndose la boca con la mascarilla, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, llevaba una bufanda amarilla a pesar de que no combinaba con sus abrigos cafés al igual que sus jeans. Pero… ¡Al carajo!, ella solo tenía gripe debido a que era diciembre y el invierno azotaba a la región, no hacía más que protegerse sin importarle combinación alguna, a por cierto, su mascarilla era blanca, nada tenía que ver con el amarillo.

La cabeza le comenzaba a doler y el ruido de aquella cafetería no le ayudaba mucho. Suspiró frustrada. Siguió escribiendo los apuntes de su trabajo mientras tomaba algo de café extremadamente caliente, la estufa personal que había solicitado en su mesa le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía la pena, por lo menos no se estaba congelando. El mes de noviembre ya estaba listo en la hoja, de hecho, diciembre ya estaba en la mitad, solo tenía cinco meses trabajando en el proyecto y aun no podía creer que hubiera avanzado tan rápido.

Su relación con InuYasha había tomado un giro impresionante, desde aquel momento en que le dijo que serían amigos, en eso se habían convertido. En un momento se había propuesto vengarse de él pero desistió y mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz, le había costado mucho acostumbrarse al nuevo trato que tenía con Taishô, claro, que ya habían pasado meses sin que un hombre la tocara, a la final se dio cuenta de que ella no había nacido para ser amada ni deseada por nadie.

InuYasha se había convertido en el socio más sincronizado y eficiente que podía existir, le daba impresionantes sorpresas al momento de desenvolverse en su trabajo y siempre terminaba por darle aquella sonrisa arrogante de victoria al saberse muy importante. En todo ese tiempo se preguntaba, ¿a dónde había ido todo el deseo que los había matado una vez? Solía mirar a InuYasha con deseo, sí, lo aceptaba, pero aquellas locas ganas de lanzarse a su escultural cuerpo se habían escondido, mas todas esas reacciones tenían una razón lógica: el trabajo.

Se habían concentrado tan mutuamente en el trabajo que jamás se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero así era mejor, tal vez el tener a Taishô de amigo no era mala idea, algún día tendría que alejarse de él ¿no?, por eso quería tener los mejores recuerdos. Sonrió dejando de escribir y mirando hacia algún punto del lugar. Como la vez en la que lo abrazó efusivamente por accidente después de haber recibido la noticia tan esperada, bueno, no había estado mal, el haber sentido que tenía a alguien con quien disfrutar la alegría, le había removido el alma.

Su costumbre de pelear con el ambarino no había cesado, la verdad era que peleaban por cualquier estupidez, su modo de reconciliarse también seguía siendo la misma, pero era bueno saber que podía trabajar con él aparcando al miedo de pelear y no poderle hablar durante semanas. Todavía no se podía creer el giro que había dado su vida, ganaba más, tenía muchos amigos en la empresa y principalmente Sango, esa chica se había convertido en su hermana, ya que Miroku realmente era el único familiar que tenía vivo. InuYasha, InuYasha significaba algo valioso para ella, ya no era "la máquina" de sexo con la que deseaba estar a toda hora y a la que veía de manera pervertida, ahora era alguien especial.

Claro, él no dejaba de ser hombre y ella una mujer, pero hasta la presión de tener a su primo literalmente encima de ellos vigilándolos era un factor más para que su relación haya cambiado, Miroku había sospechado sobre lo de ellos, les había costado media vida convencerlo mudamente de lo contrario, pero ahora él ya sabía que era lo que _realmente _pasaba por las mentes de ellos, ahora se sentía más en confianza ya que era muy celoso en ese aspecto.

Por alguna extraña razón le había ofrecido el casarse con alguno de los varios, muchos, pretendientes que había dejado en China, pero simplemente se había negado, ella pensaba en su trabajo y lo mucho que iba a enorgullecer a su jefe, además, ella no era una chica que había nacido para experimentar el amor. Había fracasado en distintas relaciones en su vida y no se consideraba capaz de volverse a enamorar, o por lo menos a suponer que lo hacía, Kagome Higurashi no sabía que era el amor. Ser engañada y dejada de las maneras más cochinas posibles no era algo que ayudara a que su corazón quiera abrirse a otra persona, era algo que la hacía insensible, sucia y en casos rebelde, como si el amor fuera un juego asqueroso que no estaba a su altura.

Después de haber sido ella una niña tonta que creía que las relaciones eran un cuento de hadas, su corazón y mente se endurecieron dejando de lado el amor y los sentimientos, para darle paso a lo carnal, al sexo, sin ninguna intención de saber que podría terminar en matrimonio o algo bonito, no, cuando la dejaban solo decía: "Déjalo, está bien, relájate, yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar desde que te acostaste conmigo". Parecía tal vez una especie de zorra barata que cobra por sus servicios, pero eso era ella, en eso la habían convertido, en algo malo.

A pesar de aquellos sentimientos que albergaban su corazón, mente y alma, la aparición de cierto hombre en su vida le había cambiado —sin que ellos mismos pudieran darse cuenta—, la manera de pensar de cierta forma, ya hasta empezaba a creer que todavía había un espacio en el mundo para que ella fuera feliz. InuYasha era aquel punto clave, que con su altanería, arrogancia, excentricismo, indelicadeza, petulancia e inmadurez le había hecho ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, increíble pero cierto. Ahora, el que InuYasha haya cambiado de cierta forma aquella manera tan infantil de ser, no significaba que era el mejor hombre del mundo, además de que los dos habían madurado.

Su móvil vibró y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, no supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado con la mirada perdida sin hacer nada más. Contestó:

—¿Sango?

—Kagome, Miroku y yo vamos hasta la cafetería del restaurante de _Ginza_, InuYasha también acudirá —informó—, vamos a culminar los últimos detalles de América, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto Sango —dijo Kagome sonriente—, dile a tu novio que debería de sacarte a pasear más a menudo y menos por trabajo. —En tono burlón.

Ishikawa enrojeció hasta la médula, cierto era que desde que se habían vuelto novios, Miroku y ella no salían especialmente por placer sino por trabajo, pero la agenda era demasiado apretada como para darse el lujo de salir por gusto. Decidió que era mejor colgarle a su amiga, no sin antes despedirse nerviosamente, ¡rayos!, aún seguía siendo muy tímida a pesar de tener un novio como pervertido de primera.

Kagome sonrió alegremente, ¡cuánto le había costado unir a esos dos! Sango era demasiado tímida y Miroku demasiado idiota como para aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga, sí, ella no solo era una excelente trabajadora y amiga, sino que también servía de cupido. Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una de amargura, se preguntó mentalmente cuándo alguien haría algo por ella. Era mejor seguir en su trabajo.

Sus amigos no tardaron en llegar, aunque le pareció muy extraño no ver a Taishô con ellos.

—¿Dónde está InuYasha? —No se contuvo en preguntar.

—Esa gripe te está afectando mucho Kagome —habló su primo—, InuYasha no pudo venir porque está encargándose del nuevo espacio en el estudio. La Higurashi ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlos, inquiriendo mudamente, ¿a qué se referían?—. Kagome no sé cómo decirte esto, prima…

—Dilo. —Trató de no sonar demasiado insistente. Sango y Miroku se miraron nerviosos, como pactando quien le daría la noticia—. Hablen. —Esta vez alzó apenas la voz, estaba muy seria.

—Masha, vendrá a ayudarles. —Anunció finalmente la castaña sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerla palpablemente—, será su especie de co-socia en el proyecto.

Kagome sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ok, me dicen que la hija aniñada del jefe vendrá a irrumpir nuestro proyecto, se meterá en nuestras cosas y suponen que yo debo aplaudirles, ¿cierto? —Aquel tono y mirada sarcásticos no se iban de la joven licenciada.

La pareja de enamorados volvió a mirarse y esta vez tragó duro, lo que le dirían a Higurashi no iba a ser fácil.

—Kagome…—Siguió Sango casi temblando—, realmente, eso no es todo.

—¿Qué? —La Higurashi casi asesina a su amiga con la mirada.

—Masha, por orden de su padre; se irá a vivir con ustedes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Quisiera decir que felices fiestas y ESTO SE PONE BUENOO **

***W***

**Hahahahahahahaha, no saben cómo me divertí escribiendo este capi, espero llevar el enamoramiento de forma coherente, ¿qué dicen ustedes?**

**e.e**

**La verdad me ha costado los ovarios ser tan grosera, esque hasta me duele poner la palabra: pendejo, pero este es un "M" debe dársele su merecido contenido, además de que la trama lo amerita.**

**XD**

**Paulii Taisho: ****Nena preciosa, gracias por estar al tanto de cada una de mis actualizaciones, me haces muy feliz, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Evagenline Odette Prideux: ****OMG! GRACIAS monísima, me has hecho muy feliz, el saber que te gustó el capi y que TE LEERÍAS el chapter me sacó un nudo de alegría en la garganta, no te preocupes, sé que no insultarías a Kagome, por cierto, ¿qué haces leyendo un InuxKag si te encanta el InuxKik? Bueno, cosas tuyas me imagino, de cualquier manera eso no me importa, solo sé que te divierto y entretengo.**

**Akane Hygurashi: ****No quisiera decirlo pero –w- eres una pervertida xD oh, linda gracias por el review, y sí algunos dicen que está bonita mi trama, espero verte por aquí, saludos.**

**Dead-End-00: ****Oh, preciosa, no es como tú piensas pero sí, si saldrán a la luz e.e por cierto no voy a ser predecible, eso te lo quiero/puedo asegurar. Espero no serlo realmente T.T sería mi perdición, gracias por el review. Sí celebro las fiestas, el 24 de diciembre comí pavo *w* **

***m***

**Creo que nada más, espero de todo corazón haberlas divertido, feliz año 2014.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_ Masha y un detalle: _****Chapter 6.**

—Bien, entonces mañana a las diez. Adiós. —Colgó su celular y siguió con sus apuntes.

La vida había sido muy justa con él. Estaba satisfecho, increíblemente satisfecho, por primera vez pensaba que la vida no lo odiaba. Era aún más reconocido que antes y ganaba el doble debido a su trabajo; no podía pedirle más a la existencia.

Su relación con Kagome lo tenía bastante desconcertado aunque no lo mostrara, desde aquel momento en el que la muchacha había dicho que solo serían amigos, eso eran. Se le había hecho un poco difícil comportarse en la manera que mudamente profesaba la Higurashi. Se había convertido en un hombre eficaz en cuanto a los negocios se trataba y no podía negar que le asentaba muy bien el ser importante. Kagome se había convertido en su única amiga después de haber sido su amante.

Eso era lo que le desconcertaba; el saber que de un momento a otro, la Higurashi se había convertido en algo relativamente especial, ya no en aquella mujer que miraba como si fuera un objeto sexual que iba a satisfacer sus deseos de la manera más baja en la que se le pudiera dar la gana, ya no era esa a la que consideraba un ninfómana desquiciada a la que podía usar cada vez que su cuerpo la reclamara a gritos. En solo cinco meses, Kagome se había vuelto más que su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

Esa mujer despertaba un sentimiento de protección en él, por primera vez en sus treinta años de existencia, sentía que tenía que proteger con su vida a alguien, estando consciente de que no era su obligación, sino que más bien, de algo que le nace, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese deseo de querer protegerla hasta de ella misma, porque de alguna manera, los humanos nos auto-eliminamos, jamás en su vida había sentido ese derecho y deber de resguardar y responder con su propia alma de otra, nunca, solo Kagome había despertado ese lado en él.

Tal vez su relación no habría empezado de lo mejor; tal vez ellos solo buscaban placer, algo de buen sexo que los hiciera sentir vivos, tal vez el encuentro en esa discoteca haya sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida. Kagome, se había transformado en su cable a tierra, a pesar de que no conversaban mucho de sus vidas privadas, solo el ver una de sus sonrisas podía relajarle el día y bajarle el estrés sin necesidad de ir al masajista. Kagome, esa mujer era simplemente extraña, él se sentía extraño junto a ella.

Había entrado a su vida de una manera explosiva y sexual, y ahora que se desarrollaba en ella, lo hacía de manera casi pasiva y sentimental, tocando el lado más sensible de su terco corazón y cerebro. Se sentía haber madurado esos cinco meses de convivencia con la azabache, una de sus mejoras era la manera tan infantil y poco preocupada de ser que tenía, sentía que con Kagome a su lado, la responsabilidad era doble. Su amigo Miroku se la había encargado y por nada del mundo le iba a fallar.

Aunque no dejara de pelear con la Higurashi, no significaba que no habían cambiado, al contrario, parecía que cada pelea los maduraba más. Recordó en ese momento la gripa que la estaba azotando debido al invierno, quiso llamarla para decirle que se tomara un analgésico pero se detuvo, tal vez la azabache estaría trabajando y de seguro interrumpirla significaba otra pelea y era mejor evitar.

InuYasha desde hacía cinco meses era un hombre sexualmente inactivo, al estar enlajado en el trabajo había descuidado hasta sus propias necesidades biológicas, en varias veces lo necesitaba, lo sentía, y la imagen de Kagome lo torturaba de vez en cuando, como tentándolo a volver a probarla, pero era casi imposible, se había hecho una promesa y no la rompería, además, al estar con otra, solo de imaginarlo, instintivamente sentía que traicionaba de alguna manera a su compañera de trabajo y amiga, su única y especial amiga.

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome le traían paz, el mirar esas puertas de su alma, causaba en él un sentimiento indescriptible, era en esos momentos en los que lo tenía a su merced sin que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta, toda ella lo atontaba en ciertas ocasiones, causando estragos y ciertos sentimientos nuevos en su ser. El solo hecho de rozarle la piel le quemaba, y no precisamente de deseo, sentía estremecerse en silencio de solo tocar alguna parte de su nívea piel, y más cuando lo había abrazado al saber que Miroku y Sango se habían vuelto novios, en ese momento había sentido su corazón latir desbocado y sus mejillas tornarse carmesí.

No lograba descifrar y tampoco quería saber con exactitud qué sentía exactamente por Kagome, él solo quería que ese año no se acabara nunca, no quería dejar de sentirse con una responsabilidad en la vida, no quería volver a sentirse extrañamente solo, porque desde que ella había llegado a su vida, sus días se habían llenado de inmensa tranquilidad y diversión, pero si ella se iba, todo sería igual de nuevo y el haber avanzado como persona se iría al carajo. Tal vez ella era la que lo mantenía con una razón para preocuparse y tomarse un poco la vida más a pecho.

InuYasha juraba, que en su vida se había sentido tan bien a lado de alguien, específicamente de una mujer, ya que todas, habían sido un juego de cama, como en busca de la venganza de la mujer que pudo haberle roto el corazón, pero le dejó un trauma y herida incurable en la mente y el alma. El haberse enamorado de aquella mujer cinco años mayor que él cuando apenas tenía catorce años, había sido la experiencia más dañina de su vida. Se entregó a ella, que ya era una experta literalmente en el tema, pensando que lo que vivía con ella sería para siempre pero no, al finalizar el año de su clandestina relación, le dijo que él solo era un crío sin experiencia que jamás llegaría a hacerla sentir mujer, no como lo hacía todos los días su prometido.

Aquellas palabras y aquella mujer, marcaron su vida para siempre, desde allí prometió usar a las mujeres como el más vil objeto sexual, como modo de venganza contra esa fémina, que pudo considerar su primera ilusión, ya que Taishô no sabía que era el verdadero amor. Luego de conocer a Kagome, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no todas eran así, tal vez si podría mirar a alguien como una persona y no como un objeto. De manera muda, Higurashi le había enseñado a ser más sensible y menos vengativo con las personas, ella le mostró la moneda de la otra cara.

Tal vez era por esas pequeñas e importantes lecciones de vida que la apreciaba tanto, porque Kagome no era cualquier persona en su vida, sin que él se diera cuenta y hasta ese segundo lo supiera a la perfección, la azabache era lo más importante y valioso que tenía, tipo su razón de seriedad y lucha. _Ella era algo más._

No esque haya dejado de desearla, pero ciertos instintos cambian cuando conoces y convives más con aquella persona. Observó el papel en su escritorio y lo volvió a leer felicitándose mentalmente, por fin sabía cuál era la fecha del cumpleaños de la Higurashi: cinco de enero, le faltaba menos de un mes. Dejó la tarjeta de nuevo en la base y miró por su oficina pasar a los trabajadores, todos abrigados a pesar de la calefacción de la entidad, ellos deseaban mejor prevenir, además de que llevaban mascarillas, él era el único que se vestía igual, solo cambiaba su chamarra, algo más caliente, pero seguía con sus camisas mangas largas de tela fina, era agradable el frío que percibía, a excepción de Kagome, a la cual había enfermado.

Recordó a Miroku y sus principales sospechas de que había algo raro entre él y su prima, les había costado media vida convencerlo mudamente de lo contrario, hasta que por fin el aludido cedió de sus sospechas, eso era algo que lo tranquilizaba, además solía llegar a su departamento sin avisar y siempre los sorprendía trabajando y no en nada comprometedor, se erizaba solo de pensar en qué hubiese pasado si los hubiera encontrado en algo _más._

Adiós amistad de la infancia, la única que tenía.

Era mejor evitar, aparte de que sentía estar viviendo algo muy lindo con Kagome, al parecer el tenerla de amiga era lo mejor, mil veces que tenerla de amante impulsiva sin que pudiera mostrarle nada más de ella y de la vida, solo estancada en el sexo, algo que si nos ponemos a pensar, no conduce a nada intelectual, educativo, moral o lucrativo, solo placentero, que no era lo mejor del mundo después de todo.

Vio entrar de pronto a Miroku, totalmente pálido, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a su amigo?

—¿Vamos a la cafetería ya, a reunirnos con Kagome? —Preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

—InuYasha hay algo que tengo que contarte y no sé si te gustará…

* * *

La noticia quedó como en el aire, Kagome mantenía sus ojos y boca bien abiertos, no era gracioso, miró a su primo y futura cuñada buscando el menor indicio de que explotaran en risas diciéndole que era una broma, no, no lo era. Miroku estaba más nervioso que Sango, no era bueno que su prima tuviera esa cara, la conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —El gritó que resonó por todo el lugar hizo virar a las personas hasta el trio de jóvenes que se mantenían totalmente avergonzados. El silencio fue incómodo, solo por unos segundos, luego, como si nada, la gente siguió normal en sus asuntos—. ¿Qué diablos dicen? —Inquirió ella bajando la voz llena de ira mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

—InuYasha reaccionó igual cuando se lo dije. —Comentó Miroku bastante preocupado. Kagome no cabía de indignación y asombro. ¿Entonces Taishô ya lo sabía?—. Se lo dije antes de venir para acá, él está igual o peor que tú. Créeme Kagome, es por orden del jefe, ¿qué es lo que lo le niega a esa niña? —Dijo asqueado.

Kagome rodó los ojos, no podía creerlo, esa niña, no quería que esa cría vaya a dañar su trabajo, le caía mal, era una lanzada en todo sentido, era racista, discriminaba a la gente por sus gustos sexuales, clase social, religión, etc. Solo ella era perfecta según su parecer personal. ¡Estúpida Masha!, nunca le cayó bien, y ella a la tal muchachita tampoco, le había costado mucho el ser tan hipócrita cuando la conoció, ¡odiaba ser hipócrita!, ¿pero qué más tenía que hacer?, era la hija única y consentida de su jefe.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —Inquirió la niña algo sorprendida sin inmutarse.

—Ya te lo he dicho Kanna, consigo lo que quiero, y esto no va a ser la excepción.

Los ojos azules de la veinteañera brillaron con malicia mientras subía a su jet privado junto con su hermana, el cabello morado caía con gracia en su coleta sobre la pálida piel, sus labios rojos intensos resaltaban en su tez. Aquel traje negro de abrigo para el frío no le hacía ver lo que parecía ante los demás. Juró mentalmente la destrucción de su enemiga a muerte al momento que se sentaba para viajar hasta su venganza.

* * *

¡No, no, no y no!, se negaba, se negaba rotundamente, no estaba dispuesta a compartir su habitación con esa…niña.

—Explícame de nuevo, ¿por qué…diablos…tengo que hacer esto? —Inquirió asqueada a su primo mientras arreglaba la última almohada de la gran cama de tres plazas.

Miroku suspiró rendido, su prima no estaba en el término 'feliz' precisamente.

—Orden del jefe. —Se apresuró a decir Sango mientras entraba a la habitación—, ya está todo listo, ahora solo a esperar, mañana llega a primera hora y si queremos seguir trabajando —se mordió el labio inferior—, debemos darle la mejor impresión.

Kagome reprimió las ganas de golpear algo. Sentía que la llegada de esa mujer no sería nada bueno para ella.

* * *

—InuYasha. —Le llamó ella mientras este respondía con una onomatopeya, estaba muy concentrado en su comida—, ¿te parece que necesitamos ayuda como para que Masha venga?

El ambarino casi se atragantó con su propia comida, el tono forzado de Kagome no le gustó para nada, el que la Higurashi hablara así de un momento a otro no era buena señal.

—No. —Respondió sinceramente—, no sé por qué tiene que venir la tal Masha, suficiente tengo ya contigo como para querer trabajar con otra niña.

Kagome no respondió a la eminente ofensa de Taishô, solo se dedicó a pensar cómo es que iba a seguir con esa desagradable situación.

—Sigamos comiendo mejor, tenemos que trabajar. —Decidió ella mientras comía rápidamente mirando hacia algún punto del comedor.

* * *

—¡Kagome! —La muchacha de pantalón blanco, abrigo rosa y bufanda del mismo color se echó a la _sonriente _azabache—, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Sí…hola Masha. —Intentó sacársela de encima sin parecer brusca—, bienvenida a la sucursal de Japón. —Le dijo mientras miraba los ojos azules intensos de la joven.

Takeda Masha, miró todo con una iluminadora sonrisa en el rostro, su cara totalmente libre de maquillaje brillaba debido a la alegría que le causaba el por fin haber llegado al lugar.

InuYasha, Miroku y Sango observaban con recelo cada movimiento de la joven, aunque Taishô no estaba muy incómodo; la niña era muy bonita, el problema del ambarino era saber que esa alborotosa niñata estaría en el trabajo tan serio que se tiraban Kagome y él, no era para cualquier persona y menos una adolescente como ella, aunque tuviera veinte años, parecía de quince.

La muchacha seguía como embobada mirando todo, mientras Kagome trataba de clamarse internamente para no decirle sus cuatro verdades.

—¡Díganme en que voy a ayudar, quiero comenzar ya! —Chilló de pronto espantando a los presentes en la oficina.

—¿Qué tal si te encargas de la administración de personal? —El oír la voz de InuYasha Taishô, dejó a todos…mudos. Nadie cabía de la impresión, el ambarino solo había estado en silencio y de un momento a otro proponía eso. Todos se le quedaron mirando—, ¿qué?

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Gritó emocionada—, claro que me quiero hacer cargo.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante.

—¿Te explico en mi oficina?

Kagome abrió los ojos de sobre manera, un odio magistral comenzó a inundarle el pecho.

—¡Gracias InuYasha, eres un amor! —La inocente niña corrió hasta Taishô y se colgó de su cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Al instante InuYasha se sonrojó y se sacó a la joven de encima.

—Oye, cuidado. —Le dijo en un tono de asombro.

El corazón de Kagome recibió un golpe bajo obligándola a tocarse aquella parte por sobre la ropa, el que Taishô no hubiera rechazado de una manera más cruel a Masha le había dejado algo a lo que podía llamar dolor, si esque alguna vez lo había experimentado, eso era.

Masha arrastró a InuYasha mientras Miroku prefirió seguirlos para "ayudarles" a encontrar la oficina del ambarino. Sango se quedó en la oficina de Kagome, miró a su amiga y frunció el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba?, tenía los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo y de pronto se desparramó en la silla. Corrió hasta su amiga, la cual estaba pálida e inexpresiva, con la boca entre abierta. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Nada. —Dijo ella con aquel mismo semblante—, solo me hincó el corazón…de repente.

—¿No tendrás problemas cardiacos Kagome? —Inquirió la Ishikawa muy asustada, tal vez su amiga tenía algo malo, en el corazón, (médicamente hablando).

La Higurashi negó, solo estaba muy aturdida por lo que acababa de sentir.

* * *

Eran los primeros días de enero, cinco se podía decir, apenas habían pasado seis meses desde su trabajo en el proyecto de oro y muchas cosas le habían sacudido la vida. Se removió en su cama y abrió los ojos dando una sonrisa, pero al recordar con quién compartía su cuarto todas las noches desde hacía casi un mes, le borró instantáneamente la sonrisa de los labios. Se levantó sentándose y no vió nada, la cama de su compañera de habitación estaba arreglada y el silencio era sordo.

Se acordó de que InuYasha había salido el día anterior a Shibuya, ya que un pariente lejano había fallecido, pero el cual InuYasha tenía mucho afecto, el señor Totôsai. Ya no estaba, era obvio que al ser domingo, Masha estuviera corriendo por algún parque de Yokohama, haciendo honor a su torneado cuerpo, pero recordó que aún era invierno. Tal vez ella estaba sola. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe trayendo con sigo a una alocada Masha que se tiró en su encima.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome! —La muchacha le extendió un paquete blanco estampado con ositos y un moño rosa de adorno, muy al estilo infantil de ella.

—Gracias Masha —dijo Kagome paralizada tomando el paquete—, así que hoy es mi cumpleaños. —Dedujo asombrada. Takeda se quedó de piedra y cayó hacia atrás de golpe con un tic en el ojo—, lo siento peli-morada, no me acordaba. —Sonrió nerviosamente Kagome mientras abría el paquete. Se encontró con un oso rosa de peluche que decía: "Gracias por tu amistad" . Sonrió, a pesar de que ella era muy pesada, le había sorprendido ese día—, gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Dijo ella levantándose.

* * *

A pesar de la nieve; era agradable el sol que intentaba calentarles el cuerpo, también era maravilloso ver a la gente jugando y compartiendo bajo la nieve.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome. —Corearon Miroku y Sango bajo un árbol entregándole sus regalos a la aludida.

—¡Gracias! —Expresó ella con las mejillas rosadas mientras los recibía, abrazó a su primo y amiga con las lágrimas brotando por la alegría.

Kagome abrió el de Sango primero. Su llanto de alegría se incrementó al abrir un hermoso abrigo blanco tejido a mano por la castaña y un libro del escritor que la volvía loca. Sango sabía que su amiga no era materialista.

—Quería brindarte algo con significado especial en el primer cumpleaños que celebras como mi amiga. —Dijo la Ishikawa algo avergonzada por pensar que tal vez su regalo no era muy suficiente para la Higurashi. Oyó una risita burlona de parte de Masha que estaba sentada al otro lado del camino del parque oyendo música con audífonos, bajo un árbol también. Sango quiso asesinarla con la mirada; no sabía por qué, pero esa joven no le caía bien.

—Sango…es perfecto. —Kagome no cabía de la felicidad—, gracias.

Dejó el regalo en la banca a su lado y fue por el de su primo, este en cambio le había regalado un vestido blanco de _Victoria Secret'_, el de su última campaña. Kagome lo miró cómplice.

—Sabes que me gusta. —Atacó a su primo con cosquillas causando el revuelo de él y Sango, entre risas, se abrazaron en conjunto.

Masha era espectadora de la escena con la envidia pintada con tinta imborrable de sus azules ojos. Ella no tenía una familia así.

—Bueno, qué les parece si vamos a mi casa, tengo una fiesta para realizar. —Propuso Miroku con una sonrisa siendo codeado por Sango—, ¿qué?

—No te habrás atrevido a invitar a tus "amigas" ¿o sí?

Miroku negó frustrado, Sango, le arruinaba las fiestas.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Kagome sonriendo. Su alegría no era completa, ya que los ojos dorados de InuYasha le hacían falta, su amigo le hacía falta.

* * *

Había pasado un día increíble, Masha estaba borracha y se había quedado durmiendo en casa de su primo, era mejor que su padre no se enterara o los despedía por corromper a su única hija. Dejó las llaves en el mueble y se tiró rendida en él. La pregunta del por qué InuYasha no la había llamado si quiera le inundó la mente. El joven ambarino le hacía falta, aunque en esos últimos días, luego de la llegada de Masha se hubiera dedicado a adaptar a la chica al trabajo, y estuviera muy lejano de ella, le hacía falta.

Sí, aceptaba que el nudo en la garganta y la hincada en el pecho no se iban de ella cuando veía a Taishô reír con alguna cosa que dijera la muchacha, le dolía si esque podía aceptarlo para ella misma, le dolía ver el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, le dolía el saber que ella podía contarles cosas de su vida, ver otras facetas de InuYasha, cosa que ella no podía por concentrarse en el trabajo. Odiaba ver a Masha cerca de InuYasha, sentía como esa niña le estaba quitando su amistad.

Unas ganas de llorar por nada la quisieron invadir pero en vez de eso, sonrió de manera amarga. Él no estaría en su cumpleaños. Miró su reloj y marcaba las siete, tal vez era mejor irse a dormir, mañana tendría trabajo y no tenía caso quedarse despierta, —esperar— para ver si regresaba Taishô, además, él tenía que estar aturdido sobre lo de la muerte de su familiar. Caminó con destino a su habitación, pero la tentación de sentarse en el corredor a recibir el aire fue más fuerte.

Entró desesperado sin hacer mucho ruido. ¡Era un idiota! ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado el cumpleaños de Kagome? ¡Estúpido y querido Totôsai! Por su culpa…si él no se hubiera muerto, él hubiera estado ese día celebrándolo con Kagome. Miró todo el lugar y no había nadie, fue hasta su habitación y la puerta estaba entre abierta, tal y como la había dejado el día anterior, sintió tristeza. Entró y buscó algo en su mesa de noche, lo encontró.

Escuchó de pronto una suave música clásica inundar el departamento, ¿dónde había estado Kagome que no la vio? Corrió hasta la sala y la vió con los ojos cerrados sentada en el mueble, ¿por qué no prendía la luz?

—Kagome…

La aludida dio un salto y sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas, vio a InuYasha parado en frente de ella, llevaba unos jeans negros desgastados y una camisa blanca mangas cortas, informal, dándole un toque desaliñado y atractivo. No podía creer que estaba allí.

—InuYasha… —salió ella del mueble, una vez más pasaba, ella lloraba—, estás aquí. —La Higurashi susurró contra el pecho de InuYasha sintiéndose protegida, calmada y esperanzada, tocaba a InuYasha en los brazos con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no creyera que él estaba allí. Lo abrazó de manera fuerte—, quería verte.

Taishô sintió su corazón latir de manera desbocada, ¿quería verlo? ¿A él? Correspondió sin pereza al fuerte abrazo de su amiga, la apretó como si anhelara ese contacto físico con ella. Su olor a Sakuras lo atontó, le era casi increíble ese momento.

—Perdóname Kagome. —Le susurró él casi dolido por no haber estado en su cumpleaños durante el día—. Yo…

—Shh, estás aquí —susurró perdiéndose en la calidez de su pecho—, ahora ya no importa. —Cerró los ojos con una expresión de relajamiento— baila conmigo.

El susurró le fue casi irreal a InuYasha. Como si de hipnotizado se tratara, obedeció casi por inercia tomando la fina mano de Kagome entrelazándola en la suya, manteniéndola a un lado en el aire, puso su otra mano en la cintura de ella y sin moverla de su pecho, comenzó a balancearse suavemente en su lugar, al compás de la melodía, sin sacar la cara de su pecho, sin dejar de oír el latido desenfrenado de su corazón. InuYasha solo quería que ella no se fuera, que se quedara allí para siempre.

Estuvieron muchos minutos allí, en silencio, sin decir nada. Kagome solo podía mantenerse feliz y reconfortada en el pecho de Taishô, como sabiendo que ya no iba a sentirse sola. La canción se terminó y aun así el silencio no los desconcentró, nunca dejaron de moverse.

—Gracias por venir. —Le dedicó Kagome una sonrisa mientras lo miraba separándose de él tenuemente—, estoy feliz de que haya sido así —volvió a tirarse al pecho de InuYasha para esconder su sonrojo—, estoy contigo porque me gusta. —El joven ambarino quiso saltar de su puesto al oír aquella declaración, ¿le gustaba estar con él? Suavizó la dorada mirada y curveó los labios, creyó que él era el único que se sentía feliz de estar a su lado en esa relación. Kagome recordó de pronto a Masha y se sintió amenazada— InuYasha…—Le llamó—, prométeme algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió empezando a sorprenderse.

Kagome alzó su mirada brillante, queriendo ser atacada por las lágrimas, no sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba muy sensible y tonta.

—Prométeme que nuca te irás de mi lado —volvió a abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro—, prométemelo, prométeme que te quedarás siempre conmigo. —La azabache estaba desesperada.

—Te lo prometo Kagome. —No dudó un segundo el tomarla de la barbilla y mirarla fijamente para hacerle la promesa. Kagome volvió a sentir alegría y sonrió—. Voy a protegerte con mi propia vida. —Esa promesa era de él, empezó a acercar sus labios hasta los de la azabache, miraba sus ojos brillando y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, era mágico, le pasaba una vez más.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar? —Interrumpió Kagome nerviosa saliendo de la prisión. Cogió a InuYasha de la mano y lo llevó al mueble—, lo siento.

InuYasha no respondió. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y tomó la mano de Kagome.

—Feliz cumpleaños…Kagome. —Colocó una esclava de oro en la mano de Kagome, la cual estaba descubierta a pesar del clima.

La Higurashi se llevó una mano a la mejilla y quiso chillar de la alegría. Pero, ¿qué era esa esclava tan valiosa? No, era demasiado para ella.

—No, no puedo aceptarla. —Extendió su mano queriendo devolverla pero InuYasha la detuvo.

—Era de mi madre —miró a la azabache directamente a los ojos—, quédatela por favor. —Kagome agachó la mirada y devolvió su brazo, tocando una vez más la esclava—. ¿Sabes?, mi madre me dijo antes de morir que le diera esa esclava a la muer que amara con todas mis fuerzas —Kagome se sonrojó al instante—, pero creo que yo nunca me voy a enamorar así que mejor quédatela tú, creo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho. —No se inmutó en ningún momento a pesar de sus palabras.

Sintió el cuerpo de Kagome arrimarse al suyo y enrojeció, la muchacha acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras sonreía.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han podido dar…InuYasha. —El ambarino sintió explotar de la alegría—, gracias.

Al momento, sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome se relajó y su respiración fue más relajada. Enterneció la mirada y la acomodó en su cuerpo, sacó su chaqueta grande de cuero y la acomodó despacio encima de ella, como abrigándola del frío.

—Buenas noches…Kagome. —Susurró él y al instante, se quedó dormido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ok, cursi y empalagoso pero esque mi vena de romanticismo fue más fuerte que todo, creo que me quedó muy bien para llevar solo seis meses de conocerse ¿verdad?**

**0_0**

**Estoy, nerviosa, emocionada, loca…no sé qué vallan a pensar ustedes, ni como se está desarrollando la trama pero de algo si estoy segura, no es un spam fic.**

**T.T**

**DIOS, Como quiero saber si el enamoramiento es coherente o si soy predecible, (estoy traumada con el tema) creo que no llegaré a caer en Mary Sue, ¿cierto?**

**-o-**

**Los reviews de Claudia Gazzierro, y Evangeline Odette Prideux has sido los impulsadores a que actualice más rápido y el capítulo haya sido más largo.**

**(¨_¨)**

***GRACIAS Claudia, me encanta que me dejes un review por cada capítulo, me hace tan feliz poder saber que te gusta mi historia y te gusta como escribo (a pesar de mi edad) quedar bien contigo es un honor, estoy agradecida de que leas mi historia GRACIAS y de todas maneras quiero que me chequees el avance XD me hace mucho bien que me des unos tips para desarrollar amoríos de manera coherente, me hace falta mucho de eso e.e**

***FELIZ, me has dejado tan feliz con tu review, por eso te hice el capi largo, espero te haya gustado linda, es un honor que leas mi historia (recomiéndame el Myôga por Kagome XD morí)**

**Disculparás cualquier HORROR de ortografía. Bueno, sin más, las amo y gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos sin dejar review. **

**e.e**

**Un saludo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Noruma_****: Chapter 7.**

_Otra vez ella, ¿por qué?, nuevamente la veía. Su figura femenina suave y su cabello semi ondulado, otra vez comenzaban a atormentarlo, porque quería saber quién era y cada vez que se le acercaba; despertaba y otra vez su identidad se quedaba en el anonimato, solo sabía que era una hermosa figura que caminaba lentamente hacia él pero que nunca lo alcanzaba._

_Esta vez lo intentaría de nuevo, la veía más cerca pero no la divisaba, la luz detrás de ella se hacía más intensa ennegreciéndola más, aun así, no se detuvo en preguntar:_

_—¿Quién eres?_

_—Shh, —la oyó decirle en un susurro como el viento— solo bésame…_

Kagome se removió sintiéndose caliente, como si durmiera…¿en los brazos de alguien?, abrió perezosamente los ojos y quiso gritar al ver frente a frente a un dormido InuYasha muy cerca de ella, con los labios entreabiertos, como invitando a…

—¿Besarte? —Lo oyó preguntar dormido y dio un salto despertándolo—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Se levantó de golpe tirando la chaqueta con la que se había protegido—, Ka…Kagome. —Se sonrojó al instante al recordar la noche anterior.

Kagome quiso morir al darse cuenta de todo aquello que había sucedido, la noche anterior había hablado de más porque recordaba todo aquello que había hecho prometer. ¿Por qué la tierra no era tan amable en tragársela?

—Me voy a bañar, debo ir al trabajo. —La joven corrió dejando mucho más aturdido al muchacho que decidió imitarla segundos después de reaccionar.

* * *

Llegó corriendo hasta su oficina y por el camino tropezó con alguien.

—Hola Kagome. —Dijo de forma alegre su primo, la chica devolvió el saludo—, ¿y eso? —Su sonrisa se borró lentamente al ver la esclava en la mano de su prima—, ¿quién te lo dio?

Kagome se sorprendió y asustó mucho, ¿pues qué iba a decir?

—Se la di yo…Miroku. —Oyó tras de sí la voz de InuYasha y enrojeció recordando el porqué de la prenda—, era su regalo de cumpleaños.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió agradeciéndole a su amigo por haber sido tan detallista con su familiar. Kagome simplemente se despidió de manera rápida y se encerró en el estudio.

Miroku observó perturbado la escena, algo andaba mal con Kagome.

* * *

Nada. Desde ese día, hacía ya una semana, nadie había pronunciado nada y solo se limitaron a trabajar, como si nada, la vida tenía que seguir e InuYasha y Kagome casi no habían cruzado palabra, estaban muy avergonzados y no se atrevían si quiera a mirarse a los ojos, porque solo hecho de recordar lo anterior los hacía sonrojarse de sobremanera.

Pero vamos no sean mojigatos…¡tuvieron sexo!, esas insignificancias no deberían atontarlos así. Pero por muy raro que fuera, eso les pasaba.

El joven ambarino comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía seguir con aquella cosa de saber que Kagome no le hablaba, tenía que romper ese estúpido silencio que lo estaba exasperando y preocupando.

—Que delicia de comida. —Fue Masha la que rompió el hielo al saborear la lasaña de Kagome—, Higurashi de verdad esque cocinas muy bien.

La aludida se sonrojó al instante mientras agradecía, no sabía que Takeda podría llegar a hacerle sentir tan bien, no era una mala chica después de todo.

InuYasha suspiró aliviado, por lo menos Masha le había evitado la incomodidad de hablar en esos momentos, el escuchar la voz serena de Kagome ya era un gran avance para él. Las chicas empezaron entonces a hablar amenamente sobre la receta y secretos familiares culinarios.

Taishô se centró a comer despacio y en silencio mientras pensaba en cómo era que se venía desarrollando todo, todo aquello que había dicho esa noche del cumpleaños de Kagome y lo que venía desatando por ella. Estaba asustado, tanto que quería negar a sí mismo esa manera tan frenética en la que su corazón latía cuando se le acercaba, ese escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que sus dedos se tocaban al pasarse algo, cada vez que sentía el odio recorrerle cuando algún empleado cualquiera se le acercaba demasiado o la miraba embobado de la misma manera en la que empezaba a hacerlo él.

Era muy estúpido, pero hasta cursi comenzaba a ponerse cuando pensaba que los osos de felpa gigantes eran bonitos y que casualmente podrían gustarle a su amiga, bueno, era un detalle que cualquier amigo daría, pero si se ponía a pensar…la relación de él y de Kagome era como considerarían en su propio país "obvias expresiones de amor": contacto muy seguido por debajo de los hombros, miradas sin explicación, bailes juntos, él dejando que ella duerma en sus brazos, ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, él dándole un regalo demasiado especial, ella pidiéndole que no se fuera de su lado, él de nuevo queriéndola proteger con su propia vida…¿acaso?

Tonterías, eso solo era una buena amistad.

—¿No es así InuYasha? —Por primera vez después de tanto, Kagome pudo hablarle a Taishô el cual casi salto de su silla al oír su melodiosa voz llamarle, al aludido se sonrojó de inmediato sin explicación alguna, Masha sonrió imperceptiblemente maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —Dijo descuidado—, sí da igual.

Higurashi y Takeda se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

De repente InuYasha se volvió como hostil y lanzó una mirada de indiferencia a Kagome que le caló en lo más hondo a la chica, ¿por qué esa reacción?, es como si de un momento a otro tratara de alejarse de ella y lo comprobó más cuando se levantó como si nada diciendo que buenas noches y que se iba a dormir.

Kagome agachó la mirada al oírlo alejarse, esa actitud además de dejarla muy aturdida la hirió demasiado, tanto que quiso llorar, ¿por qué?, ¿qué había hecho para que InuYasha se comportara así con ella?, miró la pulsera que le había dado y suspiro dolorosamente, su corazón se oprimía y no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera no podía.

Masha la miró preocupada y ella no hizo más que sonreírle de manera amarga.

* * *

Pateó la pared.

¡Era un imbécil! A él también le estaba doliendo en demasía.

Sabía bien que había herido a Kagome con su actitud, pudo sentirlo por la manera en la que lo miró al retirarse de la mesa, pudo casi oler su tristeza cuando le lanzó la fría arma de la indiferencia en una mirada. Sí, lo había meditado en esos minutos, y había tomado una decisión que no pensó mucho porque él era malo para pensar, además de que actuaba por instinto: desde ese día ya no sería más tan _cercano _a Kagome, ¡se acabó!, no más regalos especiales, ni abrazos, ni promesas o algo por el estilo, basta, ya no más ese tipo de amistad, ella era solo su compañera de trabajo y nada más.

_Perdóname Kagome, pero no puedo seguir siendo tan apegado contigo sabiendo estos sentimientos tan raros que empiezas a despertar en mí, me niego a pensar que empiezo a desarrollar algo más que amistad, no quiero sentir eso, no otra vez, no quiero sufrir y si para eso debo dejar de ser tu amigo…entonces lo haré, lo menos que quiero es lastimarte y tampoco lo haré yo, será mejor así._

* * *

Ya era febrero, día de los enamorados y amigos, esa fecha le recordaba a InuYasha. Miró su pluma y lo que traía escrito y suspiró, por ser domingo, lunes prácticamente; prefirió dedicar su noche a seguir con el trabajo y ya eran las dos de la mañana de un catorce de febrero.

Quiso sollozar sin llanto porque su corazón dio una punzada. Todo aquel mes entre enero y el presente, InuYasha se había dedicado a ignorarla, de una manera casi olímpica, como si de un momento a otro dejara de ser su amiga especial, osea, no esque la haya ignorado por completo, todavía seguía siendo algo atento con ella pero sentía que a veces se arrepentía y dejaba de serlo. (La situación era bastante voluble)

Siempre supo que entre él y ella había una conexión especial que parecía extraña, ella sentía cosas nuevas que eran casi parecidas a las que había sentido antes, sí, todo había cambiado desde el día de su cumpleaños, esa cosa especial que había entre ellos se había perdido y eso la entristecía demasiado, mucho, tanto que había querido derramar lágrimas pero no sabía por qué razón jamás estas salían.

En el trabajo todo había ocurrido de forma normal y eficiente, Masha se llevaba muy bien con los trabajadores, con ella y aunque le pusiera mal aceptarlo con InuYasha. La vida comenzaba a retorcer los papeles y al parecer aquella cosa especial que tenía Taishô con ella, ahora la tenía con Masha, como si de un momento a otro esa niña hubiera tomado su lugar en el corazón del ambarino.

Sango y Miroku seguían siendo novios y al parecer se estaban enamorando más profundamente, el jefe estaba feliz mientras supervisaba de vez en cuando y por teléfono el trabajo, todo avanzaba de lo mejor y ella era la única que no estaba bien, porque no solo lo sabía sino que su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta.

Le había preguntado el por qué tan triste, por qué la extinción del brillo en sus ojos, el desconcierto, la desaparición de su sonrisa y aquel encanto y alegría personal perdidos, ¿qué le pasaba? Simplemente había culpado al duro trabajo, ya que en su mente era lo único que podía pronunciar porque si respondía "InuYasha" no tenía un por qué lógico y no sabría que decir.

Estaba tan confundida que no dejaba de pensar en el tema, bueno aún le quedaba la amistad de InuYasha que solo había perdido ese toque especial que a la final no tendría que hacerle falta porque solo era amistad y nada más que eso, solo eso…

Su corazón volvió a punzar. Decidió levantarse, cerrar el cuaderno y…salir de allí.

Caminó hasta el corredor, no iba a dormir, al salir su corazón se paralizó viendo a InuYasha admirando las pobres estrellas y no hizo más que sentarse asombrada.

—¿No duermes? —Inquirió él de pronto dejándola casi sin aliento, ¿por qué se sentía así de un momento a otro?

Ella solo afirmó.

—Sí, no sé por qué. —Lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior al querer preguntarle algo—, InuYasha…—El aludido solo murmuró—, quería que me aclararas algo. —No supo cómo pero estaba hablando, le molestó y le hirió aún más que él no la mirara y mantuviera sus ojos cerrados—, ¿por qué eres últimamente tan diferente conmigo? Es como si de pronto te hubieras alejado de mí…y es notorio.

InuYasha se tensó pero no se movió, le había descubierto. Sintió como su corazón se retorcía ante el tono de voz tan triste y casi quebrado de la chica.

—Es solo el trabajo. —Respondió sin más levantándose—, ¿vienes? —Ya no soportaba tener que estar tan alejado de ella reprimiendo aquellas ganas de estrecharla contra su pecho y decirle que solo…lo perdonara.

Kagome sintió sus ojos aguarse pero no lo miró, no lloraría sin razón ante él.

—No, ve tú. —Dijo tajante sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que su corazón volviera a doler tenuemente—, veré el amanecer o quizás me iré a dormir dentro de unas…

—De acuerdo, adiós. —Le interrumpió él yéndose a lo que ella lo tomó como si no quisiera seguir escuchándola.

Caminó hasta su habitación que estaba en esa esquina y entró, no sin antes echarle otra mirada, esperanzado a verla entrar por lo menos a su habitación, pero nada, miró al suelo tristemente. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella y debía mejorar.

_Perdóname Kagome._

Kagome quiso llorar, esa última acción del joven le había calado hasta el fondo, pero tal vez ella no sabía lo que era la verdadera indiferencia, no lo sabía y empezaba a temer conocerla crudamente y sin piedad.

_¿Acaso te caigo mal InuYasha?_

* * *

Sonrió casi diabólicamente. Era hora de empezar a mover las fichas en su contra.

* * *

Repiqueteó sus uñas moderadamente largas en el escritorio de madera fina y luego terminó de pintar el último estampado de su diseño, lo fotografió y sonrió casi con arrogancia.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien e intuyó de quien era, siguió con su trabajo sin inmutarse.

Pensó mucho esa madrugada y decidió no ser tan indiferente con ella, tal vez le estaba causando más daño del que se podía imaginar con esa actitud tan alejada que había decidido para con ella, medio sonrió complacido antes de entrar y saludarla de manera cálida y algo especial.

—Buenos días Kagome. —Su expresión se tornó a una seria y casi preocupada al ver como la aludida ni si quiera se inmutaba y seguía leyendo algo de su trabajo, ignorándolo completamente como si no existiera—, buen día Kagome. —Repitió casi severo.

La joven alzó su vista mirándolo con molestia y con esa mueca pintada en los labios, así mismo en la voz: —Te he escuchado, buenos días ahora ¿me dejas trabajar?, gracias. —Sonrió de manera falsa mientras se concentraba nuevamente en sus cosas.

¡Uy!, golpe bajo para InuYasha…sintió como si esas miradas y aquellas palabras le hubieran golpeado fuertemente en la cara y el pecho, agachó la mirada, ¿acaso era así como se había sentido ella con su mal trato?, volvió su vista a la joven y pudo verla nuevamente sin moverse como si no le importara, nada. Caminó despacio a su escritorio y se sentó sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Kagome alzó su vista de pronto perdiéndola, hacía unas horas, luego de haber hablado con él en el corredor, se prometió dejar de sentirse tan humillada y herida, si él era indiferente con ella, pues ella también lo sería, así que se acabara todo, no bajaría la guardia, ya no sufriría más, no con aquel comportamiento, tal vez hasta allí llegó su _amistad,_ de todas maneras ya nada importaba si él ya no la quería.

* * *

—Masha…¿segura que quieres ir? —La joven afirmó—. De acuerdo, Sango te espera.

La aludida salió del departamento, ese día quería molestar un poco a Sango y reírse con ella, no estaría esa noche en casa, además, Sango estaba en el taxi esperándola abajo.

Kagome cerró la puerta y suspiró, miró su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde, ¿dónde estaría él? Desde la mañana no le había ni hablado y a ninguno de los dos —por más que no lo expresar—, a ninguno de los dos le había gustado.

Higurashi ya lo había decidido, miró su mano, aún seguía allí la esclava y pasara lo que pasara no se la sacaría, porque era estrictamente suya y el recuerdo de la última vez que él fue especial con ella, el único cumpleaños en el que se sintió tan feliz y que no esperaba volver a tener. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y empezar a pensar en la cena.

* * *

Miró el papel y se aseguró del nombre del edificio, bien, era el correcto. Caminó elegantemente —como siempre—, con su maleta negra hasta entrar en la propiedad.

—Buenas noches, joven. —Saludó ella con su suave voz.

El aludido se la quedó mirando embobado. Miró desde sus pies que lucían unos botines negros de taco fino, sus piernas: un pantalón de cuero del mismo color, su tronco y parte de sus hombros: con una gran chaqueta café oscura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus manos: con guantes negros, su cuello: bufanda blanca y una blusa de lana cuello "V", todo por el clima, y por último se enfocó en su cara, tan pálida y casi perfecta con ojos oscuros cafés profundos, y su aroma a cerezos que casi lo mareó.

—Sí, dígame.

—¿Aquí vive InuYasha Taishô? —Inquirió sin poner mucha atención a las miradas del rubio de ojos verdes el cual afirmó—, gracias, subiré.

—Piso 10, habitación 456 —confesó sin más—. De parte ¿de?: —Inquirió al recordar la política de privacidad.

—Vengo a saludarle somos amigos. —Ella sonrió seductora al darse cuenta de la reacción que causaba en el tonto, haciendo que este casi desmaye y le concediera el permiso sin decir más.

Conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

Estaba a punto de empezar a cocinar cuando el timbre sonó, ¿quién sería? Caminó rápido hasta la puerta y cuando abrió se sorprendió demasiado. La sonrisa se le borró.

—Así que es verdad. —Dijo con cierto tono de molestia en la voz, luego ensanchó la sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron—, tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi ¿verdad?

La aludida retrocedió a la defensiva sintiéndose asustada.

—¿Quién eres como sabes mi nombre? —Mucho más le espantaba esa actitud tan voluble.

La joven en su frente sonrió muy bonito, le encantaba mantener ese suspenso hasta que la gente le decía exactamente esas mismas palabras.

—Soy Noruma, Kikyô Noruma, y busco a InuYasha Taishô.

Kagome abrió los ojos de sobremanera y un odio magistral la embargó, ¿quién era esa tipa y para qué buscaba a InuYasha?, la seguía mirando de manera extraña mientras Noruma comenzaba a asustarse, parecía que a Kagome no le había gustado nada su llegada.

—¿Qué quieres Noruma? —La joven se asustó definitivamente por el tono tan enfadado y casi gruñido de Higurashi—, ¿por qué buscas a InuYasha? ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Eres otra de sus aventuras? —Preguntó sintiendo cada vez más coraje.

Esta vez Kikyô se enfadó; de acuerdo, no debería esperar que le diera un abrazo por asustarla con su inesperada llegada pero tampoco era para que la juzgara de esa manera, ¿aventura?, estaba muy mal al hablarle así. Abrió la boca porque le iba a contestar.

—¿Kikyô? —El sonido de la voz de InuYasha las paralizó a las dos.

La aludida se giró de inmediato y sus ojos se aguaron, la sonrisa se le presentó tenuemente y el corazón le latía a mil por minuto, ¡estaba demasiado emocionada!

—InuYasha. —La Noruma se echó a los brazos de un sorprendido y casi petrificado InuYasha que estaba más pálido que un papel y la recibió casi espantado—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Taishô cerró los ojos como sintiendo que le quitaban un gran peso de encima y abrazó fuerte a la joven que ya empezaba a empapar su hombro. Mientras tanto, Kagome miraba atónita la escena, no sabía qué pensar.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo en casi un susurro asombrado InuYasha, estaba demasiado emocionado y creía que era un sueño, ¿de veras estaba allí?, ¿de verdad la abrazaba?, su querida Kikyô estaba allí…¿de verdad? ¡Oh, Dios! Tantos años, tanto tiempo de soledad. Sintió como su corazón latió a mil por segundo—, ¿de verdad eres tú? —Le agarró el rostro casi desesperadamente—, creí que estabas muerta. —Afirmó con dolor.

—Sí, eso es lo que creyó la mayoría. —Ella le miró cálida como cuando eran unos niños.

—Kikyo…—Volvió a susurrar él mientras le daba un beso en la frente y cerraba los ojos, la volvió a abrazar—, gracias por regresar a mí.

_¿Gracias por regresar a mí?_

_¿Gracias por regresar a mí?_

_¿Gracias por regresar a mí?_

_¡¿Gracias por regresar a mí?!_

Kagome no podía creer nada de lo que era muda expectante, con ella jamás había hecho eso, a ella jamás la había mirado con tanto anhelo y desespero, ¡a ella nunca le había besado la frente!

El dolor comenzó a apoderarse de ella y más al ver como InuYasha la ignoraba y solo le ponía atención a Kikyô, como si lo demás hubiera desaparecido, como si con que haya regresado a él lo demás ya no importaba. Sus pupilas comenzaron a saltar y el corazón le pulsaba.

Alzó la vista a InuYasha y casi se desmaya, sintió poco aire, como si le hubieran golpeado en todo el cuerpo, se sintió derrotada, ignorada, humillada, perdida y engañada, retrocedió, con ella jamás le había pasado, jamás lo había visto y no pensaba hacerlo, no se lo podía creer, se puso pálida, nerviosa, sudada. Agachó la mirada totalmente atónita tratando de no desfallecer, tratando de pensar que era mentira, volvió a alzarla y lo confirmó por primera vez:

InuYasha estaba llorando.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ok, antes de que me maten –cosa que es casi segura–, debo avisar que después no habrá quién les actualice y se jodieron, así que por ahora salvo mi pellejo.**

**:P**

**Bien últimamente he estado sin pagar mi internet así que no hay megas AUNQUE tengo en mi celular y este es un hijo de la gran Muralla China así que no puedo conectar ni siquiera para contestar MP's que son muchos, como 10 los que tengo en banca y pues bueno ahora mismo estoy en Word y no sé si mañana vaya al cyber para subirlos.**

**p(¨_¨)q**

**Espero tengan en cuenta que sé TODO lo que pasa con mi cuenta y los reviews que me dejan, también leo sus historias y debo reviews (A Vanu-Chan) pero bueno ese es punto a parte.**

**.**

**Sobre este capi no tenía muchas ideas, pero de pronto me puse a escribir, me divertí mucho, más con la última parte y sé que pues las ideas me salieron con naturalidad –o por lo menos traté de que lo hicieran– y pues aquí sí hubo un poquitín de drama, solo un poco, ¿VERDAD?**

**e.e**

**Dead-End-00****: Gracias preciosa, en serio que me alegra que lo hayas leído. XD la diferencia es que el romanticismo se puede disfrutar en toda la flor de lo delicado, sutil e imperceptible, que muestra el lado sensible de los seres humanos y sus confusos y hasta desconocidos sentimientos, la representación del amor en pocas palabras y más acciones representativas, sin excederse, romanticismo en bruto es lo que viven InuYasha y Kagome por el comportamiento de ambos, de Taishô más obviamente, es por eso que no puede haber algo más pronunciado.**

**Ni siquiera te digo que con Miroku yo podría hacer un romanticismo cursi, porque después de todo, el romanticismo tiene varias facetas y entre esas está la más sentimental, pura y entregada –esa es la del monje– y pues allí podemos ver algo que pueda hacer hasta llorar.**

**Como InuYasha es tan bruto con las palabras pues en un momento de amor, Kagome sería quien le ayude a terminar lo que evidentemente siente y desea pero por más que intenta no puede decir.**

**Ahora, lo cursi y empalagoso es cuando se hace una parodia del romanticismo llegando a ser ridículo y causando escalofríos de vergüenza ajena al ver tanta estupidez o por lo menos cuando lo ves en un personaje que no lo merece como por ejemplo InuYasha, –en la vida real también da ganas de vomitar multicolores–, es allí cuando ves OoC y deseas un ejemplo te lo doy.**

**_Romanticismo en InuYasha sería algo así como:_**

** "Miró hacia cualquier lado completamente sonrojado: **

**—Kagome yo…—No podía, ¡rayos!, era demasiado malo con las palabras además de tímido—, yo…—Temblaba y estaba demasiado nervioso, la chica lo veía con curiosidad.**

**—Si deseas me voy. —Pronunció de pronto sonriendo con algo de tristeza al ver como no se atrevía a decirle nada.**

**InuYasha casi gruñó enojado al ver como ella se iba, la agarró de manera fuerte por la muñeca deteniéndola al instante, ya le había costado demasiado el haberla citado en ese bar como para que ahora se fuera sin más.**

**—Tonta. —Dijo con la voz algo ronca por las emociones y el nerviosismo acumulado—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**—¿Eh? —Kagome estaba casi asustada al oír su tono.**

**—Kagome, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida…significas demasiado para mí…—comenzó a decir casi aceptándolo todo, pero vamos…le faltaba tan poco—, por eso yo…**

**No pudo terminar porque Kagome lo estaba besando de manera dulce, dejándolo atónito hasta que por fin pudo corresponderle de manera ansiosa, tanto tiempo soñando con probar esos labios y ahora llegaban a él de manera fantástica.**

**—Yo también te amo InuYasha. —Ella le dijo sonriendo mientras chocaban sus frentes.**

**—Keh, ya lo sabía. —Sonrió arrogante."**

**Eso como un UA, ahora como no UA, sería idéntico —post manga obviamente—, pero omitiendo el beso (tal vez aunque es muy posible —y necesario para los fans T.T—que exista), la chocada de frentes y la última frase arrogante.**

**_Parodia del romanticismo, cursi, empalagoso y evidente OoC en InuYasha sería algo así como:_**

**—Mi amor. —Pronunció InuYasha besando a su novia—, preciosa, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, eres tan linda, amo cada cosa de ti y te amo tanto, jamás me cansaré de decirlo porque te amo, te amo como el cielo y más que a las nubes, mi vida, mi sol, mi aire, ¿qué más puedo hacer por ti mi corazón?**

**—Nada mi vida —respondió acariciando su mano—, nada más mi amor, solo sígueme queriendo como lo haces mi cielo precioso, mi vida, amor eterno, corazón de mis amores, te amo tanto mi InuYasha, te amo tanto…"**

**¡Pueack!, ¿espérame un momento si?, voy al…—se tapa la boca—, voy al ba…voy ya vengo —sale corriendo y antes de poder llegar vomita multicolores y un arco iris—, traté de ser lo más cursi posible —eructa con olor a algodón de azúcar y leche condensada—, y aun así creo que no llegué al nivel máximo empalagoso.**

**Espero te haya quedado clara la diferencia linda, Y PARA TODOS TAMBIÉN.**

**Gracias por el review. —Estoy traumada con esto—.**

**Aky9110****: gracias nena, creí que no te pasarías pero aquí estás, es un honor, gracias de verdad.**

**Paulii Taisho****: Gracias nena hermosa. ¿Maldita, romántica incurable?, es el mejor alago de mi vida *-* yo también te quiero, gracias por el review. XD comprendo lo que sientes y ya te subí el cap. Para que te quedés más tranquila ¿okas?**

**MichMS****: Hola monísima, por un momento creí que eras MimichanMC, la de ASHITA NE NAREBA, pero creo que no de todas maneras muchas gracias por el review y ya está el otro capítulo.**

**Cute Feme****: Gracias señorita, es un honor que le guste mi fic, si es cierto xD , gracias usted también.**

**Neri Dark****: ¡Oh, belleza!, ya te esperaba por aquí. Muchas gracias por fijarte en todo eso, es un verdadero placer que leas mi historia y gracias por el review, xD pues ve preparando la tortura contra él, ._. Ok no, NO VOY A ADELANTAR NADA, pero se pone bueno.**

**Elvi****: hola muñeca, muchas gracias por mencionarlo es un gusto, pues de ninguna manera es una molestia, para mí es un casi grave honor xD un beso.**

**Danper' jaz lirio****: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! DIOS, me va a dar algo, un review por cada capítulo —se muere—, ah —revive—, estoy tan feliz linda, oh por DIOS GRACIAS, no sabes lo feliz que me han hecho tus hermosos reviews aunque debo confesar que pensé que no seguirías leyendo, pero ayer viernes al verlos casi me da un infarto, gracias de verdad y analizando tus reviews me morí de la risa y a la vez pues algo me quedó calando en la mente con lo de que "que crueldad la de InuYasha", por eso la mitad del capítulo está especialmente dedicada a ti, porque quería que supieras lo que es un poquito de verdadera crueldad xP, bueno espero no te haya molestado y si lo hace solo me avisas ¿vale?**

**Lo hice con mucho amor esperando que te haya gustado.**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**Evangeline Odette****: ¿Creíste que me olvidaba de ti?, no princesa, te dejé para lo último a ti y a lirio porque quería decirte algo similar, no te voy a adelantar nada de la historia, pero en señal de agradecimiento por leer con tanto placer mi fic a pesar de que no es tu OTP, pues quise mencionar a Kikyô, claro, en el próximo capítulo verás cómo se desarrolla la chica y pues te tengo una sorpresa sobre su comportamiento, en el siguiente o bien en los siguientes chapter's, es un agradecimiento —repito—, ya que Kikyô es tu personaje favorito y bueno pues aprovechando quiero decir que ella no estaba pensada pero ya que te vi por aquí te lo dedico, lo venía pensando hace dos capítulos y al fin hice que encajara.**

**Por cierto no me voy a pasar la vida haciendo capis largos para ti reina, bueno mami, soy así de linda con TODAS, porque las aprecio a pesar de no conocerlas y todo gracias a sus reviews, de verdad que te agradezco mucho…amiga. :D**

**Entonces, la dedicatoria de la mitad del fic en donde aparece la chica, ¿te gustó? **


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Hola!_**

Se preguntarán ¿por qué notas de autora ahora?, ella nunca pone. Sí, nunca al principio, pero por nuevas normas que me he impuesto de estética que yo misma veo, pues…es mejor así. Respondo reviews al final y por supuesto pensé subir el capi cuando tuviera 40 reviews pero ahora que cierta nenita preciosa me ¡exigió!, uno nuevo, pues aquí está su pedido, espero le guste señorita.

**Saluditos y besos.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Lazos: _****Chapter 8.**

InuYasha abrió los ojos y ante él, la mirada y expresión de Kagome le causó algo tan o más grande de lo que había podido imaginar, más que cualquier dolor en el mundo, más que volver a perder a la propia Kikyô. ¡Le dolió el alma ver como Kagome lo miraba con tanta decepción y tristeza que se odió a sí mismo!, bien, no era que lo deseara pero tenía que soltar a la muchacha, lo que veía en Kagome le importaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

La Higurashi salió corriendo.

InuYasha deshizo el abrazo totalmente asustado.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Inquirió Noruma al percatarse de que la joven ya no estaba—, ¿Por qué se fue?

InuYasha quería gritar, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer?, no podía salir corriendo y dejar a Kikyô allí sola después de siete años sin verla, no podía ir decirle que prefería a Kagome antes de que a ella, a la final ni para él mismo había explicación lógica, solo era su amiga…

—Por favor acompáñame Kikyô.

Tomó a Noruma por el brazo y casi la llevó corriendo hasta el balcón donde estaba la muchacha, con los brazos en el filo de la estructura y mirando al frente mientras sollozaba.

—Kagome…—Se adelantó entendiendo todo, entendiendo toda aquella escena entre ella y su primo y el porqué de su llanto—, se me olvidó decirte que mi segundo apellido es Taishô, Noruma Taishô —InuYasha se sorprendió, pues Kikyô a la primera había hablado sin saber nada. Kagome se quedó sin moverse, ¿qué había dicho?—. Y disculpa si mi hermano te dejó de lado un momento, pero hacía siete años que no me veía y pues creyó que yo estaba muerta.

Kagome se giró con la cara totalmente mojada y una expresión atónita, ¿era acaso una broma? ¡Ella era una maldita idiota!, ¡¿cómo pudo haber dicho y pensado tantas estupideces!

—¡Lo siento! —Fue como un impulso, no supo por qué, pero se lanzó a los brazos de Kikyô y la abrazó con fuerza como queriendo esconder toda la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía, como suplicándole…—. ¡Perdóname, perdóname Kikyô!

InuYasha estaba de pierda, ¿qué carajos era todo eso? La Noruma sonrió con calidez, no esperaba recibir aquel abrazo pero la contuvo, como si de una hermanita menor se tratara, como la que siempre quiso tener.

—No hay nada que perdonar…Kagome.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba las dos de la mañana pero al parecer a ellos no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como si el tiempo se les hubiera congelado, como si solo estuvieran en ese mundo sin nadie más, solo los tres.

Más risas por parte de las dos jovencitas y un sonrojo enojado por parte del muchacho.

—¿En serio Kikyô? —Kagome no paraba de reír con las anécdotas que la joven le contaba.

—Te lo digo Kagome, —la joven tomó la leche humeante—, y luego corrió detrás de esas iguanas en el zoológico gritando que las mataría por haberse comido su helado.

Las chicas volvieron a reír de manera frenética.

—Keh, ¿hasta cuándo se van a seguir burlando de mí? —InuYasha estaba ya bastante avergonzado, no le gustaba tanto que Kagome se enterara de _ciertas _cosas bochornosas de su infancia, aunque no podía estar más feliz.

Desde aquel abrazo, todo había sido silencio hasta que Kagome se había separado de su media hermana, había ofrecido entrar a la sala y conversar.

Jamás se aclaró por qué Kagome lloraba o por qué había salido corriendo, lo único que sí se sabía era que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Por fin, se habían sentado, Kikyô en el mueble individual de la esquina, Kagome en el de dos personas e InuYasha en el más grande del juego.

Todo se había aclarado. Kikyô Noruma Taishô, era la media hermana de InuYasha, por parte de madre, ella tenía 32 años, era mayor que InuYasha. Habían sido criados juntos desde la infancia cuando su padre murió, dejándolos solos y por tanto obligándolos a trabajar para mantenerse, haciéndolos muy unidos y agarrando más sus lazos fraternales, Kikyô siempre había sido la más cuerda y calmada de los dos, ayudando a su hermano a salir de muchos problemas.

Se habían esforzado tanto para poder salir bien con sus estudios, para mantener a su madre la que cuando ellos tuvieron la mayoría de edad, murió, devastándolos de una manera horrible.

Luego, cuando hubieron cumplido InuYasha 23 y Kikyô 25 años, hubo algo que les marcó la vida para siempre.

Kikyô, fue a un viaje de universidad por ser el último año en las tesis, había sido fuera de Shibuya, casi por China, en una montaña bastante alejada que tenía una fuerte catarata que conducía a la ciudad pero muy, muy lejos.

La joven había ido a bañarse allí, pero se había caído de la cascada perdiéndose, como desmayada haciendo que cayera al río y se la lleve, en la noche, todos empezaron a preguntar por ella y al no obtener respuesta, dedujeron que la habían perdido, desesperados y sin buscar más, decidieron regresar a Japon para avisar de la desaparición de la joven, pero en ese viaje, el conductor se quedó dormido haciendo que el autobús perdiera el control y cayera a un barranco, haciendo explotar inevitablemente al vehículo que mató al instante a las personas que iban en él.

InuYasha había recibido la noticia de que su hermana había desaparecido en aquel accidente desbastándolo casi al punto de quererse suicidar. Le había costado demasiado reponerse de eso, ¡años!, la había creído muerta, por tantos años y ahora estaba allí…contando como era que vivía.

—Kikyô…¿y qué sientes por tu salvador? —Inquirió Kagome muy indecisa cambiando el tema.

La muchacha enrojeció al instante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Suikotzu y yo…—estaba más nerviosa ante la vista de su hermano—, somos novios. —Terminó por decir agachando la mirada muy avergonzada. InuYasha enseguida protestó—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Salvó mi vida! —Kikyô estaba casi asustada—. Es normal que lo ame. —Murmuró.

Kagome rió ante el comentario.

—¿Te quedas con nosotros hasta que él pueda venir? —La Higurashi, de un momento a otro se emocionó ante la propuesta que ella misma había formulado.

InuYasha se sorprendió al igual que su hermana, ¿desde cuándo tanta amabilidad?

—Bueno pues yo…—Kikyô observó a InuYasha como queriendo preguntarle algo, miró los ojos brillantes de Kagome y sintió que no podía ser tan cruel como para dejarla con el deseo—, de acuerdo me quedo.

Kagome se emocionó.

—Gracias Kikyô. —Susurró InuYasha sintiéndose feliz, el tener a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida tan cerca de él, le causaba mucha paz y ternura, no podía pedir más a la vida—, ¿y Masha? —Frunció el ceño, no supo por qué pero se sintió incómodo al recordarlo.

La tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente, Noruma no podía descifrarlo.

—¿Quién es Masha? —Se aventuró en preguntar, dudosa.

—Una compañera de trabajo. —Dijo Kagome secamente—, específicamente la hija consentida del jefe. —Miró a la mujer—, vive con nosotros. —Kikyô agachó la mirada, estaba incómoda entonces—, pero no importa —Kagome sonrió sorprendiéndolos—, dormirás en su cama esta noche porque no está y mañana salimos a comprar a primera hora una cama para ti, el cuarto es muy grande.

InuYasha y Kikyô sonrieron ante la idea de Kagome. Kikyô aceptó de inmediato.

Pero bueno, el viaje de Noruma había sido muy cansado y pues el haber dado con ellos le había costado un buen dinero, además de que ya era otro día y pues tenía mucho sueño, era hermoso para ella encontrar a su hermano tan feliz y trabajando, también le alegró mucho el encontrar en su futura cuñada una amiga, sabía que ella y Kagome se llevarían bien.

Ah, y también sabía que pronto habría boda. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaban enamorados ¿o sí?

* * *

Se sintió como en la gloria, estiró su cuerpo en aquella preciosa cama y bostezó de manera suave.

—Buenos días Kikyô. —Se exaltó un poco, pero al reconocer la voz de Kagome sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a que una chica la despertara. Se incorporó casi de golpe.

—Hola Kagome. —Saludó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Higurashi sonrió, parecía una niña chiquita cuando despierta y hace pucheros por ser tan temprano. Noruma caminó hasta sus maletas y de allí extrajo su cepillo de dientes, mientras Kagome se secaba el cuerpo, acababa de salir del baño. Kikyô se sintió tan bien en aquel ambiente, se sentía libre y en confianza a pesar de apenas conocer a Kagome, la chica era muy cálida y la hacía sentir bien.

Siguió colocando pasta en el cepillo de dientes y miró su reflejo. Sonrió satisfecha. Comenzó a cepillarse de manera suave y circular en las muelas.

—Keh, daño una cocina entera haciendo el desayuno para ustedes y ni siquiera se dignan a venir. —Escucharon a InuYasha decir algo molesto desde el otro lado de la puerta, e inevitablemente Kagome y Kikyô rieron.

Sí, ese día sería muy largo.

* * *

—¿Pero por qué? —Volvió a inquirir mientras caminaba hasta el apartamento.

—Porque te prometí que lo haríamos a primera hora Kikyô. —Kagome sonrió y abrió la puerta—, entren muchachos. —Cuatro hombres entraron con una cama y dos más con un colchón grande blanco hasta la habitación de Kagome la cual los guiaba, dejaron arreglando, Kagome les dio su propina y se fueron—, dame las sábanas Kikyô. —La chica le entregó las bolsas y de allí sacó un juego de sábanas azules marino —color preferido de Kikyô— para empezar a arreglar la nueva cama.

La joven observaba como la Higurashi ordenaba las sábanas y ella ayudó, no entendía por qué Kagome era tan atenta con ella si no llevaban mucho de conocerse. Algo se removió en su alma. Y se sintió bien.

* * *

De acuerdo, eso era más de lo que se podría mostrar en un lugar como una empresa. Rodó los ojos fastidiada por la actitud tan infantil de su hermano.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle algo como eso a mi hermana?! ¡Además está Sango! —InuYasha mantenía por las ropas a su mejor amigo y ahora jefe que sonreía nerviosamente y tratando de excusarse.

—Basta ya InuYasha. —Intervino ella algo molesta—, solo me pidió un hijo. —Se sonrojó al instante al decir eso y quiso golpear al aludido pero recordó que no era tan grave—. ¿Siempre es así tu novio? —Se a acercó a la recién conocida y avergonzada Sango, la cual contaba mentalmente para no asesinar a su pareja.

Kagome casi lloraba, mira que hacerle pasar tremenda vergüenza frente a la hermana de InuYasha, frente a su nueva ¿amiga? Su primo era todo un caso.

* * *

Había sido un día cansado, todo había sido muy hermoso. Conocer a los amigos y compañeros de InuYasha había sido una experiencia maravillosa, todos eran muy especiales, a pesar de que la tal Masha no se había aparecido, no sabía por qué, pero la muchacha no le inspiraba confianza a pesar de no conocerla.

Caminó por la cocina escuchando a Kagome parlotear como una lora, sonrió levemente. No ponía atención a lo que le decía la chica, estaba pensando en Masha, ¿por qué se había quedado en casa de Sango?, ¿por qué justamente ese día no había ido a trabajar? ¿Y que llegaba pronto?

Llevaron la comida hasta el comedor con Kagome contándole Dios sabe qué cosas muy animadamente. InuYasha estaba concentrado en observar a esas dos hermosas chicas moverse por todos lados, sirviéndole una comida especial que Kikyô se había esmerado en preparar, todo para enseñar sus artes culinarias.

Su mirada de pronto se centró en Kagome, se quedó embobado mirándola, mirando su sonrisa sin poder evitar despegar sus ojos de la chica.

—Buenas no…—La sonrisa de Masha se borró al instante al entrar en el apartamento—. ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

Corto cortito cortísimo pero capítulo, yo solo quiero divertirlas y hacerlas sufrir y sé que soy muy malvada. Ahora, solo quería plasmar en sí, la llegada de Kikyô y de dónde carajos salió xD

Bueno, empiezo con las respuestas a mis preciados y atesorados reviews.

**Danper jaz' lirio: **Oh, mi reina, gracias por tu hermoso review y ya sabes que no me importa que sea largo, entre más largo mejor, podría pasarme un día leyendo un solo review xD y sí, ya sabes de dónde salió la pelinegra que en varios fics es la pesadilla en el infierno, pero en mi fic no, aun no soy tan baja u.u

Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si es cierto xP. Es cierto, pero no todas piensan lo mismo jajajajaja ¡Sí! Lo amé como a nada, bueno, yo ya espero lo que viene.

**Aky9110: **Gracias corazón, sí, esa es la idea, hacer que salgan cosas como el manga y anime, por eso el llanto del bruto ese jeje, sí, Kikyô no va a arruinar nada y eso lo dejé claro en este capi. Gracias por el review, estuvo hermoso, gracias de nuevo.

**Dead-End-00: **xD ya lo sé pero tú review si lo es. Te explico, me diste a entender que estoy algo predecible y no me iba a dejar vencer o.ó, así que es eso lo que te digo corazón, es solo para que no te enteres de lo que hago con este intento de historia xP

**Neri Dark: **Feliz cumpleaños nena preciosa. Bueno, a mí ya me está dando miedo todo eso de la tortura, si fuera InuYasha, no saliera más en los fics xD pobre, lo quieres matar T.T pero lo tiene bien merecido. Gracias nena, eres un amor y pasa feliz día, te dediqué el capítulo por tu cumple. Te estás poniendo viejita, te estás poniendo viejita y nadie lo puede negar xP

**Evangeline Odette: **¡Ay, Dios! Como amé tu review, *-* sí, ya sé que te gustó la dedicatoria y bueno, me pasaste toda tu emoción con ese hermoso review, la verdad es que lo que me dijiste es hermoso, muchas gracias eres muy dulce, muy hermoso. Gracias por decir que estoy IC, ¿lo dices en serio? OMG, no me lo creo *o* eres un amor, y sé, como ya te dije, Kikyô es el personaje más fácil de plasmar para mí en el anime, a pesar de todo.

Eres un amor y te quiero mucho, espero tu reiew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, reinas.**

Antes de todo tengo dos cosas que decirles o más bien pedirles.

1.- ¿Será que llegamos a los 100 reviews? Nunca lo pido y creo que se han dado cuenta, ¿les parece?, sería mi estúpido sueño hecho realidad, yo moriría, Dios, 100 reviews sería como soñar despierta, aunque no es justo que con más de 2,700 lecturas solo tenga 45 reviews u.u bueno, creo que es mejor a que piensen, como dice Danper' nos sacamos la madre escribiendo para divertirles y no es justo que no se dignen a dejar un review con una palabra que diga que han pensado del chapter.

Pensadlo.

2.- Tienen que prometer, no más bien, JURAR, que PASE LO QUE PASE, van a seguir dejando reviews y leyéndome, ¿sí?, tengo algo pensado para esta historia y no sé si guste, solo necesito que por favor me lo prometan. ¿Lo prometen?

Pero bueno qué más da, no estoy segura de nada, pero este capítulo, repito, va a ser corto, porque ya saben, no se es mucho cuando manejas romance xD mi amado y maldito romance, que me lleva a las nubes cuando pienso en un beso entre InuYasha y Kagome, o como se casaron y…ejem, ejem, ¿en qué iba yo?, u.u

**Besos y disfruten. *Respondo reviews abajo* -se cae el InuYasha hanjū- ¡abajo! –Se vuelve a caer- xD**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**_Cosillas: _****Chapter 9.**

—¡Oye! —Gritaron InuYasha y Kagome levantándose al ver la cara llena de furia de la peli-morada—. ¡Ten un poco más de respeto!

Masha respiraba honda y dificultosamente, no, ¡maldita sea no! Ya era demasiado con la distancia que habían creado InuYasha y Kagome, para que ahora viniera esa zorra de alcantarilla a querer separarlos.

La Higurashi estaba indignada observando a la muchacha con una pequeña maleta en la mano. ¿Quién se creía la niñata esa para hablarle así a su amiga? ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?! ¿Estaba loca? Se acercó a ella cual predadora pero con mucho, mucho coraje.

—Ella es la hermana de InuYasha.

Punto. Eso fue todo y Masha sintió como el mundo se le volvió a armar, si seguía con esos sustos, sus planes se vendrían abajo y no haría nada. Era mejor actuar rápido. Se disculpó, observando como la tal hermana de InuYasha se cohibía con su prescencia.

—Noruma Taishô Kikyô. —La joven estiró su mano, nerviosa—, es un placer. —sintió una corriente recorrerla cuando su mano se encontró cordialmente con la de Masha, esa mujer no era de confiar—. Masha Takeda.

Y Masha pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Kikyô, ella no era de confiar y sentía que le iba a causar muchos problemas, primero porque su instinto se lo decía y segundo porque no importa lo que pasara, se habían visto casos de incesto y esa mujer era un peligro. De eso estaba segura.

—Así que sabes mi nombre. —Era suspicaz a la hora de hablar—, mucho gusto Noruma.

El ambiente se tornó pesado. Masha dejó su maleta en una esquina de la entrada y entonces se dirigió a la sala invitando a los presentes, los cuales se dieron una mirada confundida y obedecieron sentándose cada uno independientemente del juego de muebles.

—Bien, ¿qué nos dices? —Inquirió InuYasha comenzando a exasperarse, no le gustaba para nada esa maldita e incómoda situación—, ¿algo importante?

Masha ignoró olímpicamente a Taishô y dedicando su mejor sonrisa se dirigió a Noruma, era mejor conocer un poco más sobre esa nueva muchacha, así vería cómo la sacaba del camino, nadie se interponía en sus planes, y tener juntos a InuYasha y Kagome era uno de ellos, nadie tenía por qué meterse.

—¿De dónde vienes, Kikyô? ¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de ti?—Encaró una ceja poniendo un tono sonsacador.

El ambiente era incómodamente palpable. Se podía sentir la inconformidad de Taishô y Higurashi, solo de saber cerca a Masha de Kikyô, todo les era muy extraño, esa niñata jamás se había comportado de esa manera tan osada, ¿dónde había quedado la dulce niña que reía y se comportaba de manera cálida? Ahora parecía una mujer con planes macabros y presintiendo peligro cerca de su presa.

Pero ninguno contó con que Kikyô, era Kikyô, y ninguna niñata insolente podría intimidarla a ella, a una mujer que sí sabe lo que es la vida, que sí ha vivido de todo y que gracias a toda su experiencia no se deja de nadie, menos de ella, y si la tal Masha quería llevar una "conversación" suspicaz y sonsacada con ella, pues bien, no se iba a dejar sacar información de manera tan estúpida. La iba a hacer caer con elegancia y limpiamente. —Típico de ella—. Sí.

—Soy la media hermana de InuYasha —su voz sonaba completamente segura, dominante, femenina e intimidante, pero con elegancia y respeto. Kikyô era incomparable—. Y si no has sabido nada de mí es porque durante siete años me creyó muerta. —Masha se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, veía en la mirada de Noruma desafío, desafío para con ella, nada parecido a la mujer que estaba en el comedor hacía solo unos minutos.

Asintió.

—¿Y cómo pasó eso?

Kagome iba a intervenir, ya se estaba pasando la muchachita. InuYasha solo contaba mentalmente porque no quería perder su trabajo por gritarle a esa chiquilla.

—Eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. —A Kikyô, casi por inercia, se salió una sonrisa, una sonrisita triunfal y casi arrogante, definitivamente Masha no sabía que terrenos pisaba al hablar con ella. Kikyô era casi como una víbora, ella protegía a los suyos y los que presentía que la querían o apreciaban, pero si ya sentía el peligro con gente como Masha ella atacaba, atacaba letalmente y cuando soltaba su veneno, no era bonito—, es algo sumamente personal.

Así como: _por las buenas soy buena, por las malas lo dudo. _Que se cuidara esa mocosa.

Kagome sonrió de lado, no hacía falta que le dijera a su amiga lo que tendría que decirle a Masha porque era insultarla, Kikyô se defendía de manera exquisita. _¡Bien hecho Kikyô!_

Masha rodó los ojos imperceptible, ella no sabía que terrenos estaba pisando cuando comenzó su interrogatorio policial y tampoco creyó que esa mujer fuera tan peligrosa y letal con las palabras, tenía que andar bonito con ella. De cualquier manera, ella no era bruta, sabía bien que solo con aquellas cortas y acertadas palabras, Kikyô estaba cortando de raíz el diálogo y obligándola por inercia a callar.

Pero ella Masha Takeda, ¿a quién se le ocurría dejarla callada?

—Veo que eres letal, verbalmente hablando. —Soltó como si de un gas asfixiante se tratara.

Una vez más InuYasha y Kagome no intervenían, estaban esperando que esa niña les colmara un poco más paciencia. Taishô se removió un poco inquieto mirando molesto la escena, ya la paciencia se le estaba terminando.

Kikyô, sonrió.

—Buen comienzo. —Sus palabras fueron como pluma y terciopelo, pero a la vez, dulce de limón relleno de veneno—, es bueno que las personas digan la verdad de frente ¿no? —Las miradas de Noruma y Takeda no se perdían, solo como retándose con los colores café y azul violeta—. ¿Qué opinas de la hipocresía?

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer?, se enfría. —Kagome intervino por fin, ya…pudo predecir lo que vendría con aquella pregunta que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Tienes razón. —InuYasha se levantó dejando que Kagome, Kikyô y Masha se dirijan primero.

Takeda sintió su cara hervir de la rabia, esa se la había mandado a ella, no era ninguna tonta. La miró más desafiante como firmando el inicio de una guerra, nunca se llevaría bien, eso era seguro.

_Zorra._

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina. Kagome terminó de servir para ella y Masha, se sentaron como siempre. InuYasha en la parte lateral derecha y Kagome en la izquierda, quedando frente a frente; Kikyô en medio a lado de su hermano y su amiga y Masha en frente.

De repente miradas cargadas de sentimientos indescriptibles, se cruzaban los presentes, haciendo más pesado el ambiente y logrando que la comida no asiente de manera provechosa.

—Me dolió el estómago —dijo Masha de pronto levantándose—, permiso. —Recogió su plato y fue hasta la cocina—, es tarde, los espero para que durmamos, mañana hay trabajo. —La muchacha dio una última mirada a la que ya podía considerar su enemiga y entonces se marchó.

Los tres restantes soltaron un suspiro como liberándose de algo. Kagome hizo una señal muda a Kikyô, ella y Masha no se iban a llevar bien. InuYasha lo aceptó. Mejor era terminar y dormir, sería lo más correcto.

* * *

Se levantó demasiado temprano, pero no era porque le gustara hacerlo…era solo por molestar a Kikyô, esa no era su casa así que se levantara la muy floja.

Kagome se removió inquieta y molesta, ¿por qué alguien prendía la luz? Abrió los ojos no soportando la molestia y miró su reloj: cinco de la madrugada, ¿pero qué…? de golpe se puso en la cama y vio como Masha arreglaba la cama de manera extraña como si estuviera molesta.

Entró al baño sin mirarla y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo mover a Kikyô entre las sábanas. A los pocos segundos salió como si no hubiese ido a hacer nada. Kagome encaró una ceja y la observó de manera molesta.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Inquirió levantándose ya para empezar a arreglarse.

Masha hizo una señal muda refiriéndose a Kikyô.

—Que se despierte la princesa, ¿qué corona tiene?

Kagome rodó los ojos tratando de no matar a esa mujercita.

—Tiene nombre —dijo con coraje—, se llama Kikyô, por si se te olvidó. —Llegó hasta la joven adormitada y con extrema delicadeza la llamó—, Kikyô…—le tocó el hombro—, amiga, buenos días, despierta.

Noruma entre abrió los ojos y se sintió cansada, era horrible despertar tan, tan temprano después de haber dormido tan tarde, pero ella tenía un motivo muy fuerte por el cual despertar, porque lo había pensado la noche anterior.

Saludó a Kagome y sonrió tierna, Kagome era tan buena con ella…a diferencia de Masha. Maldita loca, era obvio que la despertaba solo por molestarla, pero a pesar de eso no le daría el gusto. Se levantó feliz y sonriendo mientras la saludaba de manera sarcástica, pero bueno, todo por una causa noble.

Masha rodó los ojos fastidiada, los planes no le estaban resultando como ella deseaba. Le sonrió de manera falsa.

Kikyô entró en el baño, ese día sería de los buenos.

* * *

—Kikyô, no tienes que hacer eso, la verdad —Sango no estaba muy alegre con la decisión de su nueva amiga—, puedes esperar a que tu novio llegue.

—No Sango, quiero hacerlo, nunca en mi vida he estado acostumbrada a estar sin hacer nada. —Noruma se arregló nuevamente y entonces entró.

Desde allí, la miraban, Sango, Kagome e InuYasha, quienes sonreían, estaban seguros de que todo saldría como Kikyô lo quería, no sería difícil que lo consiguieran. Masha estaba esperando de manera "impaciente" que no se quedaran sin hacer nada porque había que trabajar. Definitivamente Kikyô era su principal dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos y la espera comenzaba a desesperar. Luego, salió una sonriente Kikyô con carpeta en mano sonriendo en señal de que lo había logrado.

—¡Kikyô! —Kagome se echó a los brazos de la muchacha de manera eufórica felicitándola.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Sango sonreía radiante.

—Felicidades hermana. —InuYasha llegó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente, como solo él sabía expresarlo, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

—He conseguido el trabajo.

Y a Masha el puto mundo se le vino encima.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaa por fin un review más 77 .

Me he dado cuenta que a **aky9110, Neri Dark, Dead-End-00 y Danper' jaz lirio **les ha sorprendido que Kikyô sea una buena persona xD, jamás la haría la perra del cuento e.e no tiene sentido, pero bueno nenas preciosas, gracias por los reviews, ahora estoy corta de tiempo en la próxima respondo como siempre.

A **Paulii Taisho: **mi princesa, gracias por leer, hacía mucho que no te veía a pesar de que me debes un review T.T pero bueno, gracias igual también te quiero a t todas.

A **Eva: **ya me tomé demasiadas libertades contigo xP y ya sabes lo que pasa con Masha ¿Quién es fan de ella? *-* xD ok no .-.

**Andreb1401: **Gracias por dejar review nena, ya te subí la conti.

Danper' mi vida, amé tu review fue largo como me gusta, gracias en serio.

Me despido y disculpen el corto agradecimiento.


End file.
